Naughty or Nice
by mygyps17
Summary: Chloe's sixteen, and she still believes in Santa Clause. It's all clark's fault.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **You guys know I don't own Smallville right? I'm a Chlarker, if I owned Smallville…is it really necessary for me to say the rest? You guys get it right?

**Warning: **This all kinds of AU. And the characters are all sorts of out of character; but I hope you enjoy this anyway.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

Chloe watches her best friend eat lunch and frowns. She's used to him being the only one at the table that actually eats the stuff Smallville High calls food. She's used to him just grinning at her when she scrunches up her face and tells him that she's not exactly sure the stuff has been approved by the FDA yet. She's used to him grabbing her milk off of her tray and guzzling it down without her permission. He's been doing all of that since she moved here from metropolis when she was ten years old.

What she's _not_ used to however, is his attitude.

He's happy. Jolly. Merry.

And right after those thoughts, she has a major epiphany.

Clark Kent is Santa Clause.

She can't believe she didn't realize it before! How could she _not_ have known? Granted, she hasn't always known that her friend is _special_; in fact, she just found out a few days ago. But she should have put two and two together the very _second_ she saw, or _didn't_ see Clark speed way, and she's disappointed in herself for that. She's not usually so slow on the uptake. That's Clark's thing.

"Hi you two," Lana Lang, Clarks new girlfriend says softly as she makes her way toward their table. She doesn't mean to talk softly; that's just how she does everything. Nicely, and softly.

Chloe widens her eyes and turns away angrily just as Lana bends forward a little, placing a very gentle kiss on Clark's lips. Chloe didn't see the kiss. Even though she's been kinda ignoring all the lovey dovey interaction between the two since they started dating yesterday, she didn't purposely miss _this_ kiss. She just realized something; something that just pissed her the hell off. Clark's the reason she, a rational minded person, believed in Santa Clause until she was sixteen years old. Sixteen Years Old! How humiliating!

She's so gonna get him back for this.

Lana smiles a little at what she perceives to be Chloe's angry reaction to the kiss. Having a boyfriend who has a girl as his best friend is challenging. Especially because this best friend of his has the biggest crush on him; and it's not a secret either. _Everyone_ knows how Chloe Sullivan feels about Clark Kent. Well, everyone that is except Clark Kent. But everyone also knows how Clark Kent feels about Lana Lang as well; and they feel sorry for Chloe.

Lana doesn't. She's slightly jealous of her; always has been. Even when she was dating Whitney, no, e_specially_ when she was dating Whitney, she was jealous of Chloe. It's not like she was lusting after Clark at that time. She knew he liked her, but she had Whitney. She loved Whitney. She and Clark were just friends; but after a while she started to notice just how much better Clark's and Chloe's friendship was. She started to notice how much time Chloe and Clark spent together, how comfortable they were around each other, how well they seemed to know each other; and that's when the first few twinges of jealousy came in.

She told herself that they were only so close because they'd known each other since the fifth grade; but that excuse didn't work. It only made it worse. This is Smallville. Everyone's known each other since kindergarten. _She's_ known everyone since kindergarten. She's known _Clark_ since kindergarten; but she didn't know him as well as Chloe seemed to. That bothered her.

She began to watch them a little closer from then on; and she couldn't help but to compare Chloe's "friendship" with Clark, to her _relationship_ with Whitney.

It was closer, in a way even more intimate than hers and Whitney's; and as she watched the two friends interact with each other, she realized something.

She wanted what they had.

She wanted to be that close to someone. She wanted someone to treat her the way Clark treated Chloe.

Whitney treated her fine, he treated her like he loved her even; but Clark treated Chloe like he'd die for her. And if Clark was in love with _her, _Lana Lang, and not Chloe, Lana literally couldn't even _begin _to imagine how much better he'd treat her.

She'd started pulling away from Whitney then; not on purpose. She's a good girl, and she would never hurt Whitney that way; but at the same time she couldn't help what she was feeling. And she was definitely feeling something toward Clark.

Eventually, her relationship with Whitney died down. She didn't mean for it to happen. She's too nice of a girl to just flat out dump him for Clark. But she was happy that it did. Now she has Clark.

"Chloe? Where are you going?"

Lana frowns as she's pulled out of her reverie by her boyfriend's voice. She'd been so deep in thought that she didn't notice Chloe get up. If she had, she would have smiled about that too.

It's about time she left. Clark and Lana haven't been alone together since they started dating. Not once. Granted, they've only been officially dating for a day, but still, Chloe hasn't left Clark's side once yet, and frankly, it's annoying.

"I'm just…I have something to do," Chloe stammers out an answer. And even though Lana can tell that she's being less than honest, she doesn't particularly care that the other girl is probably about to do something that may get her into trouble.

Now's her chance to have some alone time with Clark.

"Like what?" Clark asks before standing to his feet.

"Shopping."

"Shopping for what?" Clark asks, practically cutting her off and letting everyone within hearing distance know that he doesn't believe a word Chloe Sullivan is saying.

Chloe blinks at Clark, wondering what on earth his problem is. She glances past him, toward Lana, in hopes of getting some kind of clue from the other girl; but Chloe just ends up smiling instead when she catches the look on Lana's face. The girl's jealous.

She can start with her payback now. Sure, Lana will definitely be the biggest casualty in all of this, but she really doesn't care. The way Chloe sees it, she was here first; and if Lana can't take the heat…

Chloe takes a few steps toward Clark and puts on the most innocent smile she can conjure up. "Why milk and cookies of course," she answers sweetly.

"Milk and cookies?" Clark repeats with narrowed eyes. She can do better than that.

"Yeah, for Santa Clause," Chloe winks.

"Santa doesn't come for two more weeks!" Clark hisses back.

"I'm getting a head start," Chloe pouts prettily.

"You're lying," Clark rebuttals immediately. He's starting to get angry. The only time Chloe lies to him is when she's about to do something dangerous. If she would just tell him where she's _really_ going he can protect her if, no, _when_ she gets herself into trouble.

"I'm not lying Clark."

"Yes you are, no one buys Santa's cookies this early. They'll be stale before Christmas Eve."

"You don't think Santa will like my cookies?" Chloe asks softly.

Clark wishes he wasn't looking at her when she asked that. Her eyes have gotten big and round and wet; but no tears have fallen. She looks just as innocent and vulnerable as she did six years ago, when he explained to her that there was a Santa Clause.

He hadn't meant to. It was just that, she had just moved to Smallville, and she looked so sad and lonely all the time.

He talked to his parents about her; and maybe having a new girl in class may not have been news worth telling anywhere else, but there were rarely "new kids" in Smallville. He could count on one hand the amount of kids who moved in, or moved away since he'd arrived on earth.

He remembers his parents telling him to try to be her friend.

He told them he didn't really know how.

His mother told him to just talk to her, see what she likes; and go from there.

So he did. And boy oh boy did she let him have it when he asked her about herself! She talked about everything. _Everything._ She talked so much that when school ended he had to sit outside with her and wait for her dad to come and get her. He even missed his bus; but he couldn't just tell her to stop talking so that he could go home. That would've been rude. And he had a feeling that it would've made her sad. She hadn't looked sad since he started talking to her. Not once; she smiled…a lot. And subconsciously he realized it was a nice smile; but he was too young to think anything else about it. Girls were still a little bit icky. Not a lot; but just not non-icky enough to think about how nice their smiles were; or how it made the corners of their eyes crinkle up a little bit, or how it made their eyes look like there were a bunch of stars dancing about in there, or how it made him smile too. Nothing like that. That was high school stuff. He still had to get through middle school before he could have thoughts like that about a girl.

So he just sat there at school with her and listened to her talk, and watched her smile; but in the most innocent way a ten year old boy could.

Then she stopped talking; and then she frowned; and it made him frown. He wanted the smile back; but then she told him that her dad was running really late and that he doesn't have to sit there and listen to her blabber anymore. She told him that he could go home.

Clark blinked then. Her dad was really late? What time was it? They_ just_ sat down. Then he looked at his watch, and noticed that he was late getting home…_hours_ late getting home. His parents were going to kill him; but…

He couldn't leave the girl with the semi-icky smile there at the school by herself. Well, she wasn't by herself. There were still teachers around; but what if her dad didn't come? What if all the teachers just left her there by herself? What if one of the teachers gave her a ride home but she was locked out of her house until her dad finally showed up?

He didn't just think those questions in his head. He asked her. But then her answer to the last question made him nervous. She told him she had a key. She had a key! He could run really, really, fast; and he didn't get hurt the way the other kids did; and he didn't get sick; but his parents wouldn't dare leave him in the house by himself. Something might happen to him.

_She_ was just a little girl. She could easily get hurt if she was left at home all by herself! There was no way he was going to let her be home by herself.

"Come on," he commanded before standing to his feet.

"Where are we going?" she asked him suspiciously.

"To my"-

"Clark Kent!"

He froze then. That was his mother's voice; and he was in trouble. Big trouble. He should've been home a long time ago.

"Mom," he answered while quickly grabbing the new girl's hand and pulling her to her feet beside him. He doubted that he'd get into as much trouble as she intended for him to get into with another child/witness standing beside him. "This is Chloe. The new girl I told you about. I was waiting with her until her dad got here but he never came."

"Oh."

He nearly smiled when his mother's face softened almost immediately as she caught sight of the other child. Then that softened face broke into a genuine smile as she took in the sight of the children's joined hands.

That's when their friendship really took off. His mother took Chloe home, to his house. She let the little girl use the phone to call her father. And that's when they learned her father was hurt. He'd had an accident on his job and he'd be in there for a couple of days.

Instead of asking Chloe if she had relatives she could visit, Clark told her she could stay at his house until her dad got better. He didn't ask his parents' permission, and he didn't see his mother raise her eyebrows at him because of it. He kept his eyes on his new friend, hoping she'd _want_ to stay with him.

"Nah, it's okay. We're on Christmas break now. I don't wanna mess up your holiday. And Dad already called my Uncle Sam. He's in Metropolis. He was supposed to send someone to pick me up, but I guess he forgot," she shrugged as if uncles forgetting to pick up their nieces at school were a normal thing before continuing with, "thank you for letting me use your phone Mrs. K. I really"-

"Mom," Clark interrupted the rambling girl. There was no way he'd let the girl go off to Uncle Sam, the four star general. She'd told him all about her uncle when she was telling him everything there was to know about Chloe Ann Sullivan, that's right, she even told him her middle name; and he wasn't a bit impressed by her uncle. He was sure that he could give her a better Christmas than Sam Lane.

His mother gave him an amused look, and he knew that she already knew what he was asking, begging. She knew everything.

"Chloe, sweetie, why don't you leave your Uncle's number with me. I'll call him for you. Clark, why don't you get your friend a snack and the two of you can eat it in your bedroom."

It was Clark's turn to raise his eyebrows at her mother. He wasn't allowed to eat in his bedroom.

He hurried to the kitchen, dragging Chloe behind him as quickly as he could get her to move. He needed to hurry before his mother changed her mind.

It was a few minutes later that the Santa issue came up. They were sitting on his bed, enjoying a sandwich and a soda when he asked her what she asked Santa to get her for Christmas. He didn't particularly believe in Santa Clause, never had; but he knew that some kids in school did and it was rude to tell them otherwise. They usually started crying or yelling, sometimes they'd even get violent and throw things, so he just kept his mouth shut. Granted, the last time that happened was in the third grade; but still…saying anything against Santa was a taboo at Smallville Elementary School. There was always the chance you'd be overheard by a stray kindergartener or first grader. Little ones like that usually came with angry parents who did the yelling because nobody had the right to destroy their child's innocent belief in Santa Clause before they felt it was time.

"There's no such thing as Santa Clause," Chloe answered.

He furrowed his eyebrows at her. He _knew_ that already; but the way she answered him, it was like she thought he was mentally challenged or something. It kind of embarrassed him a little.

"Seriously Clark, how can _one_ man travel around the _whole _world and leave a gift for _every_ boy and girl in just _one_ night? It's impossible," she finished.

Clark worked his jaw a little. She'd offended him; ruffled Clark's feathers a bit.

If that was the_ only_ reason why Chloe didn't believe in Santa Clause then he had to do something about it. Because there _was_ a person who could do what Santa's supposed to and he was sitting right there in front of her. _He_ could do it. He could deliver presents to every boy and girl in one night. And he was real. It _wasn't _impossible.

He couldn't quite fathom why Chloe not believing in Santa Clause felt as though she didn't believe in him. He just knew that he wanted her to believe in him and his abilities. But he wasn't allowed to tell people about his powers. So, he had to make her believe in Santa Clause. That way, one day she'd believe in him.

He lied to her then. He told her that there were certain rules about Santa Clause that most people didn't know, that there was a trick to getting a present from him.

He told her that she's supposed to leave a note under her pillow, telling Santa exactly what she wanted and he'd come and get it at exactly 12am on the 24th of December.

She scrunched up her face and told him he was mixing his magical mythical holiday people together.

It took him a minute to figure out that she was talking about the tooth fairy.

He scowled back at her and told her that if she didn't want to know how to do it, he wasn't going to waste his time on her, that he'd just keep the secret to himself.

She straightened up then. She was still skeptical about what he was telling her but at the same time, he was the only one who talked to her at school, and he was nice enough to sit with her for two whole hours while she waited for her ride home. The least she could do was listen to what he had to say. And besides, her curiosity had been peaked despite herself.

Clark told Chloe Sullivan almost everything there was to know about Clark Kent that day; but under the guise of Santa Clause. He took away the North Pole and gave Santa Krypton; he took away the reindeer and gave Santa superspeed; he took away the naughty and nice book and gave Santa x-ray vision; he took away the round belly and gave Santa super strength. He let Santa keep the cookies and milk though. He liked cookies and milk.

Then he told her the most important part of it all, was that she couldn't tell anybody. Not even her father. It was a secret that nobody was supposed to ever know. Nobody. Not ever.

"Then why are _you_ telling me?" had been her response; and before he could think about an answer he blurted out the first thing that came to mind.

"Because I trust you."

She frowned at him then; and he knew what she was thinking. They'd just met. How could he trust her?

He was thinking the same thing. But instead of dwelling on it, he chose that moment to reinforce the importance of keeping Santa's secret.

When he was done, he could still tell she didn't believe him, but a week later at 12am on the 24th of December, he zipped over to Chloe's house; and he smiled when he got there.

She was wide awake; just sitting up in her bed. But he was too fast for him to see her, even with her eyes open. He got the letter, and left; leaving her a letter of his own. A letter he asked his mother to write for him because Chloe knew his handwriting.

At 12:01 am, he stood outside of her house looking into her bedroom. He could see her looking around herself wildly. Probably wondering where her letter went and how Santa managed to put his letter under her pillow without her seeing him do it.

Then he went home. He needed his mom's help again. Chloe's letter said she wanted a necklace. He was sure that's not what she really wanted. She wasn't a necklace type of girl; she was just testing the Santa thing out. She hadn't expected it to really work.

But it did. On Christmas morning, there was a present sitting on her dresser for her when she opened her eyes.

It was a necklace, just like she asked Santa for.

It took about two more Christmas's for her to believe in Santa Clause. She'd still been in denial after the necklace fluke; but the year she turned 12, she hid a camera in her bedroom, and she saw for herself that her present just _appeared_ out of nowhere, and that the cookies and milk she set by her bedside table just disappeared at 12am Christmas morning. Finally, she had to give in and admit that Santa Clause was real.

And once she admitted that to Clark, they became the best of friends. They were close before; but now that Chloe believed in him, and wasn't creeped out about this strange man who could do all of these weird things, he felt he could totally relax around her.

One day, he'd tell her he was Santa Clause; and she wouldn't freak out any, or tell anybody. She'd still be his friend, and she'd still keep his secret. He was sure of it. She never told a soul about Santa Clause. He was certain she wouldn't tell a soul about him either.

Clark sighs deeply as he looks into the eyes of his best friend. She's still pouting because he insulted her cookies for Santa. The sad thing about it is that even though he knows she's faking it, she gets to him anyway. He hates to see her sad, and before he can stop himself he reaches a hand out, giving her arm a gentle squeeze before reassuring her that Santa will love her cookies; even if she bought them the day after Last Christmas.

She smiles back at him, her biggest brightest smile, and he wants to kick himself. She totally has him wrapped around her little finger.

"But just stay here with me," he continues. "If all you were really going to do was "buy milk and cookies" for Santa, then stay here; finish your lunch, finish _school_, and _I'll_ take you to buy the milk and cookies."

Lana watches the exchange between the two of them with a confused and slightly angry raise of her eyebrow. She can't help but to feel left out. Everyone knows there's no such thing as Santa Clause; so it's more than obvious that they're speaking some kind of code. They're close enough for "codes". She wishes she was close enough to Clark for codes; but they just started dating she reassures herself. She'll have plenty of time to get there with Clark.

"Clark," Chloe sighs exasperatedly. "You already ate my food, and you already drank my milk. I still have fifteen minutes left on my lunch; and I have my own car. Why do I need to stay here with you?"

"Exactly," Clark answers satisfactorily. She's just made his point for him and he's going to take great pleasure in letting her know so. "How can you possibly got to the store and come back within fifteen minutes?"

"Who said anything about fifteen minutes?"

"You…you just said"-

"Yeah, lunch ends in fifteen," she glances down at her watch before correcting herself. "Fourteen minutes, but I have a free period after lunch. That gives me enough time to buy Santa's milk and cookies." And with that she turns on her heels and tries to leave.

"Wait," Clark grabs her arm in a sort of panic. "You have to pack up so that you can come to my house anyway. Why don't we just go shopping when I pick you up tonight?"

Chloe sighs again. "I have my own car Clark," she repeats. "I can drive myself to the farm."

"Clark, why is Chloe going to be at your house?" Lana cuts in sweetly; not liking the fact that Clark is giving his _friend_ more attention than his _girlfriend_. She's also not liking the fact that she feels the need to remind Clark of her presence.

Chloe looks at Lana; and again she nearly smiles at the girl's apparent jealousy before answering her.

"My dad's out of town on assignment"-

"Wait, he already left?" Clark butts in.

"Yeah."

"When?"

"Saturday."

"Tomorrow's Saturday."

"I know"-

"Then how could"-

"Think about it."

"_Last _Saturday?"

"Bingo."

"Chloe!"

"Clark!"

"Why didn't you"-

"I'm sixteen, Clark!"

"What's that supposed"-

"I'm not a little girl anymore"-

"We'll just see about that."

"What's that supposed"-

"We'll just see what Mom"-

"Wait!"

"Wait what?"

"Don't tell."

"Why not?"

"Please don't."

"Then sit back down."

"Evil."

"Nope, concerned friend."

"Sure you are. Can't sit though."

"Why?"

"Lunch is over."

"But"-

"Gotta go."

"But"-

"Don't worry, I'm not leaving the school, and I'll even let you pick me up tonight," she winks at him before kissing him impulsively and hurrying away.

Clark stares after warily. She's lying. She's still up to something. He knows it.

"Um, Clark?"

Clark turns around, giving Lana his full attention for the first time today.

"You're picking up Chloe tonight?"

"Yeah, she's gonna be staying with me for a little while," Clark answers honestly while gathering his and Lana's tray up and dumping them. Then he walks back over to Lana, tke her hand in his and begins to walk her to her next class.

Lana blinks at him a few times. He doesn't seem to think there's anything wrong with what he just said. He doesn't seem to notice that he just said Chloe will be staying with "me" as opposed to Chloe will be staying with "us."

"Oh," she says instead of asking him about it. They just started dating. She doesn't want to come across as pushy and jealous so soon. Guys don't like that. "So, how long is Chloe going to stay at your place?"

"Just until her dad gets back," Clark shrugs with a frown. He still can't get over the fact that Chloe's been home alone for a week. She should have told him that her father left earlier than he originally planned. His parents wouldn't have minded taking her in the day he left. Sure, they hadn't been expecting her to come over until tonight; but she's family. They would've let her come over a month early if she needed too.

"Clark!" Lana nearly yells with a frown. It's her third time calling him.

"Yes?" he blinks down at her. His eyebrows are still furrowed. He's still worried about his friend.

"I said, where _is _her dad?"

"I don't know."

"You _don't_ know?"

"I never ask. He travels a lot. "

"And every time he travel's, Chloe stays at your parents' house doesn't she?" Lana finishes almost sadly. No wonder the two were so close. They practically live together.

"Yeah, Chloe stays with me," Clark answers her.

Lana can feel her jaw twitch. He said it again. He said Chloe stays with "me" again. It bothers her. Bad.

"So what does her father do?" Lana asks, trying to ignore the irritation building up inside of her. She just realized something. She doesn't know much about Chloe, never cared to find out. She was more interested in Clark. But it's more than obvious that Chloe means a lot to her boyfriend; and she needs to get along with the girl; become her friend. Keep her boyfriend close and her enemy closer so to speak.

"He's an assassin."

Lana just stares at Clark. She asked him what Chloe's father does for a living, and his answer was the wrong one. He didn't hear her right.

"No, Clark, where does Chloe's father work?"

"Wherever assassins work I guess," he shrugged out as a response.

Lana opens and closes her mouth a few times before she can speak.

"Are you _serious?_ Is Chloe's father really a, a…"

"Hitman? I don't know. I doubt it. That was the answer Chloe gave me when we first met. I'm pretty sure she was just being sarcastic. I never got the chance to ask her about it," Clark finishes.

"You've been best friends for six years Clark. You've had plenty of chances to ask her about it," Lana frowns.

Clark smiles at Lana; but she doesn't like it. It's not a loving or an awestruck smile; it's a patronizing smile.

"I _have_ had plenty of time to ask her, Lana; but _Chloe _is friend. Not her dad. I don't really care about where he works. And if she wanted me to know where her father worked, she would've told me by now. Trust me. She tells me _everything_."

"Not everything. She hasn't told you where her dad really works," Lana rebuttals immediately.

"No," Clark chuckles before sliding his arm around her shoulder and hugging her closer to his side. "But it's not like _I've_ told her everything about myself either."

"But you'll tell me right?" Lana beams up at him. She's so glad to know that Clark hasn't shared _everything _with Chloe, that soon she'll know something about Clark that she doesn't.

"Sure Lana," Clark replies with a hesitant smile. "I'll tell you someday."

'_Maybe,' _he adds to himself.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **This is only a two chapter story guys. I'll be posting the next chapter no later than Wednesday December 29th.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: **So obviously I lied. The fic is uber late and it's gonna be three chapters long instead of two. Sorry; but I got called into work on my day off twice! My check is going to be pretty because of all the extra hours and overtime stuff; but I'm just so tired. Anyway, I'm supposed to be off Saturday, for real, hopefully, I'll have the time to finish.

And have you noticed how long this is? It was going to be longer than that but I had to cut it. It was going to be like 8,000 words and you know that my chapters are usually about 2,000. So you're stuck with only 5,000 words. Hope you enjoy them!

**Luckylily, L.D, Jeremy Shane, and Lois Joanne Lane : **Thanks!

**Emma217: **Lol. Something like that.

**Madlenita: **No, you're not annoying. By the new one are you talking about a _new _story, or "Bring Her To Me?"

**Angie B: **Lol. Thanks; I'm sure she'll be able to think of something good.

**Shonnia22: **I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Lol. Of course Lana was there to witness it;)

**Dizzy78: **Lol.I know, I just figured Clark constantly saying "with me" would irritate the hell out of Lana.

**Nakala: **Lol. I'm 100percent sure you're not the only one who can't believe they never happened. Thanks for the review;)

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. Yeah, I don't know where that came from; but when I thought it up. It made me laugh. I'm glad you liked it as well.

**A sky: **Lol. Thank you. Lana is quite the character isn't she?

**The fallen sky: **Lol. I know you talk a lot; but you usually don't have this much to say! I'm glad you're enjoying this; but I can't help but feel you're just extra excited because some M rated stuff is gonna happen;)

I am really glad you like this though. I thought it was funny too. You wanna know how this story came about? My brother's girlfriend just turned eighteen; and she believed in Santa all the way until the age of 14. 14! In real life! I was so confused. I was like, "how the hell did you believe in him for that long!"

But she said it was because she lived in a small town, like only one McDonalds small, and she didn't have any friends. Just the girl that lived up the road. Poor baby.

**Chlark-it'll happen 1 day: **sorry hun. I got called into work on my day off. Twice. Damn holidays.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

Lana watches Chloe eat her pizza with a big frown on her face. She's eating it backwards; crust first; but that's not why Lana's frowning. That's just something that's slightly irritating her. The thing that's bothering her right now is a major, _major_ problem.

The Kents are about to leave. The _adult_ Kents are about to leave. And they're going to be gone for a couple of days. And they _aren't_ going take their son with them. They're going to leave him here…with Chloe. Her boyfriend is going to be alone with another girl…at night; on Christmas Eve, and no one seems to think it's strange.

"Chloe, you make sure you do as Clark says okay honey?" Martha says a little distractedly as she writes down _every _emergency contact number she can think of and tapes them onto the fridge.

The taxi's already here, the bags are already in the trunk, and nearly two weeks' worth of food has already been cooked, prepared, and put away in the fridge.

They're ready to go; physically speaking. Mentally however, she's not ready at all.

Maybe she should call her father up and cancel. He'd invited them to Paris for the holidays a few weeks ago; but with Chloe's father out of town on "assignment" _again_; there was no way they'd _all_ be able to make it. It would be too costly.

Clark found out; well, he more like eaves dropped, and he begged his parents to go. He told them they deserved it, and that he'd take care of the farm.

Martha knew what that was all about. Chloe is _his _friend, and Clark didn't think that his parents should miss out on a chance to go to Paris because of her.

What Clark didn't…_doesn't _understand is that she wouldn't regret giving up Paris for Chloe. Not even a little. Chloe is practically family; practically a daughter.

She's always wanted a daughter, but she'd been told that she can't have children; but then her son found her when he was just three years old and she adopted him. Seven years later, he brought her another child. A little girl. And no, Martha doesn't have any papers on Chloe Sullivan; but the child is practically hers.

They had a small argument about Paris; she and Clark, and she almost won by telling him that she couldn't spend Christmas without him. It's a family holiday. But then he pointed out to her that her dad was family too; and that she hadn't seen him in nearly ten years.

What could she say to that? Her son, her sixteen year old son, was right.

"And besides, I can go to Paris anytime I want. See?" he added after disappearing for a few seconds and coming back with a flower for her, a flower that she assumed came from Paris.

She swatted him on the bottom then for being a show off; and agreed to go to Paris soon afterward. Now she can't remember why she ever agreed to go in the first place.

She sighs deeply as she checks the list once again. Clark's insisted they'll be fine; but this will be her first time leaving the children home alone for more than just a couple hours and she's worried. Granted, they're not really "children" anymore; but Clark still forgets to put the toilet seat down, and Chloe still has pretty bad nightmares.

Sweet Jesus! They're practically babies still. She can't leave _babies_ home alone. She just can't.

'_They'll be fine,'_ she reassures herself.

It doesn't work.

'_It's just a couple of days,'_ she tries again.

It still doesn't work.

"Chloe? Did you hear what Martha just said?" Jonathan Kent asks when Chloe doesn't respond to his wife.

Chloe nearly rolls her eyes. She heard her just fine; she just doesn't think it's fair.

"Chloe?" Jonathan asks again, but with a bite of warning in his voice.

"Yes sir, I heard; but I just don't see why I have to listen to _Clark_," Chloe responds immediately so that she doesn't get into trouble.

The Kents are not afraid to ground her at all; Jonathan Kent especially. There was this one time in sixth grade when she failed P.E. because she refused to "dress out;" and the day she got her report card Mr. Kent asked her to see it. She didn't think anything of it, she just figured he was showing a polite interest in hers because Clark had just showed him his; but when Jonathan Kent saw that big ole' F on there, he freaked out on her. He told her that it was unacceptable; and then he grounded her. _Grounded _her! She had to muck out stalls, and wake up before the sun, and _everything_ for nearly a month! And what did her _father_ do about it? Nothing. Nothing at all. Hell, he was barely there.

And not only that, but Mr. Kent came to her school. To her _school_! He could do that because her father put the Kents on her emergency contact list so that they could pick her up whenever she needed them to. But it also meant that they could visit anytime they wanted as well. And Jonathan Kent made it his personal mission to eat lunch with Chloe Sullivan every day until she got her next progress report.

Needless to say, there was nothing less than a B on the young girl's report cards from then on. She'd learned her lesson.

"Because someone has to be in charge while the cats are away," Jonathan winks at the girl before tapping her nose affectionately.

"But he's so _bossy _Pop!" Chloe rolls her eyes exasperatedly. "And he's so uptight, and he's a control freak, and he never lets me do _anything_! He's just a big, huge, party pooper!"

"Maybe that's a good thing," Jonathan chuckles.

He doesn't mind her calling him Pop. She's been doing it for a while now; probably because she kept accidentally calling him "Dad," and it frustrated her a bit. Her father was nowhere around and Jonathan sort of took his place; going to parent teacher conferences, signing her permission slips for field trips, not letting her date seniors who had cars, etc.

After all of that, "Mr. Kent" just sounded way too formal.

"How is that a good thing?" Chloe scowls back at Jonathan.

"Well, at least I know you won't be able to throw any wild parties while we're away, or have boys over," Jonathan replies jokingly; but he's dead serious.

"I wasn't going to throw any wild parties!" Chloe rebuttals immediately.

Jonathan just raises an eyebrow at her. She purposely forgot to say that she wasn't going to invite any boys over either, and he didn't miss that the way Chloe hoped he would. She shouldn't be surprised. The Kents rarely missed anything.

"Fine," Chloe relents. "Clark's in charge."

"That's my girl," Jonathan says as he ruffles the Chloe's hair.

She in turn just pouts back at him and flattens her hair.

Lana nearly glares at the pair of them. Chloe just called Clark's father Pop! Isn't that a dad word? And that whole little…_thing _that just happened was so father-daughterly that she had to clench her jaw tightly to keep from making any audible sounds of disapproval. But then she gets to thinking. The Kents treating Chloe like she's their daughter isn't such a bad thing right? It could explain why her boyfriend's so close to the girl. They're made out to be brother and sister. She shouldn't be jealous of Clark's "sister" right?

But it doesn't help. Clark and Chloe are _not_ brother and sister; and Chloe's more than aware of it. Even if none of the Kents are.

"Well we can't put _you_ in charge dear," Martha butts in. "Do you remember the last time"-

"Ma! We have company," Chloe interrupts while jerking her head in Lana's direction, her face going crimson.

She'd started calling Martha "Ma" shortly after she started calling Jonathan "Pop". She had to. It was kinda awkward, calling him Pop, but still calling his wife Mrs. Kent.

Martha told Chloe to just call her Martha, but Chloe felt that was still a little unfair so started calling Martha Ma, short for Martha. It worked so well because Ma is a "Mom" word the way "Pop" is a dad word.

Clark snickers at his friend's embarrassment. No, it's not funny that she'd called the police because she heard a little noise in the kitchen while he was in the shower. But it _is _funny how embarrassed she gets over it still.

They were thirteen years old; old enough to be left alone for a few hours, but Chloe panicked a little when she was by herself; which was weird to him because her father left her alone all the time.

Anyway, by the time the police got to the farm, everything was alright. Well, his dad had a black eye and a few bruises elsewhere because Chloe had thoroughly kicked his butt; but other than that, everything was fine.

She didn't mean to do it of course. After Chloe hung up with the police, she snuck down into the kitchen and surprised the "intruder;" only to find that the intruder was just a Jonathan Kent who had forgotten his wallet.

It's an inside joke now; one that Chloe will never be able to live down. One that Lana won't ever get to find out about because Chloe made Clark think of the most important people in his life and then swear on theirs that he wouldn't tell a soul.

So Clark won't ever tell anyone. He swore on his parents' lives. He swore on Chloe's life.

"Well, at least we won't have to fear for their lives Martha," Jonathan says while wrapping an arm around his wife's waist reassuringly and aiming a wink Chloe's way.

Chloe groans and buries her face in her hands. That's what he always says when the "incident" is brought up. She's glad he's able to joke about it; really she is, but she just feels awful every time it comes up.

When she finally realized it was Mr. Kent she was attacking instead of a burglar, she'd been mortified. She was so sure that they'd be mad at her; that they wouldn't want her around anymore; and that she'd have to leave and never come back.

She was right about one thing. Mr. Kent was livid, absolutely pissed off, and he yelled at her for _hours_ when the police left; but not for the reason she thought he would.

He was mad at her because she tried to take on a burglar by herself. He yelled at her for being irresponsible, reckless, and for not thinking about what could've happened to her if the burglar had a knife, or god forbid, a gun.

Then he yelled at Clark for letting her out of his sight. Clark told his father that he was in the shower; and his father yelled back at him, telling him that it was no excuse; that he should've taken Chloe into the shower with him.

It should've been funny; but no one laughed. They knew what he meant. He just meant that Clark should've kept an even better eye on her. So now, Clark takes Chloe into the shower with him all the time; metaphorically speaking of course. He hardly ever lets her out of his sight.

"Aren't you two gonna miss your plane," Chloe says, not trying at all to hide the fact that she's trying to get the embarrassing parents out of the house.

"Well, I guess we have everything," Martha says a little uncertainly, still wary about leaving babies in the house.

"We've got everything. They'll be fine honey," Jonathan says reassuringly.

Martha smiles back at her husband before leaning in and giving him a kiss. He's always been able to read her pretty well.

Martha smiles when she turns back to the…_her_ children for a goodbye hug and Chloe's making gagging noises; just as she always does when she and her husband display a little public affection. The girl has certainly made herself comfortable; settling herself into their lives easily.

"Okay," Martha says as brightly as she can. "Hugs, kisses, goodbyes."

Lana watches as both Chloe and Clark stand immediately.

Chloe walks up to Mr. Kent first, giving him a hug, a kiss on the cheek, and telling him goodbye while Clark is simultaneously doing the same to his mother. Then they switch; and Chloe's now giving Mrs. Kent a hug.

Lana watches the older woman squeeze her eyes shut really tight as she embraces Chloe; but it doesn't help. A tear still falls.

"Be a good girl Punky," she whispers, making Chloe want to smile, roll her eyes, and cry at the same time.

Mrs. Kent gave her that nickname when she was ten years old, and it sort of fit. In a way, she was, _is,_ a lot like Punky Brewster. She may not officially be an orphan, but her mother walked out on her when she was a little girl, and her dad's _never _around.

The Kents are like her foster parents.

"I can't make any promises Ma," Chloe says honestly, but she makes her voice sound like she's joking. The truth is, she's actually planning on being a little naughty tonight.

Martha laughs before pulling out of her embrace with the girl and tugging on her chin a little before kissing her forehead.

"Then be safe," she tells Chloe.

Chloe blushes deeply.

"Ma! You're embarrassing me," she exclaims before once again tilting her head in Lana's direction. She's not really. Really, Chloe knows that Martha was making another referral to the burglar incident; but Chloe couldn't help but to think back to sex Ed, and safe sex lessons, and that god-awful "talk" she had with Pop when he found out that she had a crush on Eric Summers, a senior with a car; and that her little crush wasn't one sided.

"Sorry," Martha chuckles, but she's not. Not at all.

"Lana, sweetie, it was nice meeting you honey. You can stay as long as you like. Make yourself at home," she says as she walks over to her son's new girlfriend and shakes her hand politely.

Jonathan walks up to Lana, and gives her a handshake as well, telling her that it was nice to meet her too. Lana smiles back sweetly, letting her eyes glitter with pure innocence; but she seethes to herself on the inside. Chloe got a hug, and a kiss, and a tear, and all she got was a handshake. A handshake! Maybe it's petty of her; but she could understand if it was really her first time meeting the Kents. It's not. She's known them since she was three years old! But they just gave her a handshake and told her it's nice to meet her?

The Kents walk past Chloe and Clark, giving them one more kiss or pat on the back as they rush out the door to a honking cab driver.

Once the door is shut, and the adults have truly and unbelievably left potentially hormonal teenagers alone in the house, Chloe plops down into her chair.

Clark followers her; but pauses to frown at her as he watches her eat her pizza backwards.

She's not eating it backwards according to everyone else. She's eating it backwards according to her; biting into the part that has the most cheese and mushrooms. Her favorite part. The best part.

This is bad.

This is serious.

So serious that he nearly calls his parents to tell them; but he can't. They'll come back; and they'll miss their trip to Paris. He can't allow them to miss Paris.

He'll just have to handle this on his own.

"Chloe, it's okay," he says gently as he takes the pizza out of her hand.

"I'm fine," she glares at him and snatches her pizza back.

"Chloe, just talk to me," Clark pleads.

Lana nearly frowns at Clark, but she keeps it inside.

She doesn't understand why he thinks there's anything wrong with Chloe. She looks fine. She looks better than fine actually.

"Clark," Lana cuts in gently. "Chloe looks fine."

"She's not. She's eating her pizza backwards," Clark answers simply without looking Lana's way.

It confuses Lana even more. Chloe's _not_ eating her pizza backwards anymore. Now, she's eating it the right way. And what does it matter how she eats her pizza anyway?

"I don't understand," Lana says softly.

Her confused and almost sad tone draws Clark's attention and he looks her way. He keeps forgetting that Chloe eating her pizza the way that everyone else eats theirs isn't weird to everyone; just his family. They're used to it.

"Chloe saves the best for last in nearly everything she does. Her least favorite part of the pizza is the crust. She always eats it first," Clark explains.

Chloe scowls at him and drops her pizza. She's not hungry anymore.

"Chloe, it's just for a couple days. They'll be back before you know it," Clark offers before gently tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smacks his hand away and stands up.

"I said I'm fine Clark!" she nearly yells before walking past him.

Automatically his hand shoots out and grabs a hold of her arm, stopping her in her tracks.

She responds by looking down at his hand then looking back up at him with a raised eyebrow. Her expression clearly says "let me go."

He sighs deeply before obliging, but steps in front of her, blocking her just a little as he asks her where she's going.

"None of your business."

It's his turn to raise an eyebrow, smugly reminding her without words that the parents left _him_ in charge.

She catches on immediately.

"I'm going to take a shower," she says as she pushes past him none too gently. She was going to wait until later, but he's pissed her off. She's going to start with that payback now, while Lana's still here. Again, Lana has nothing to do with this; but she doesn't care. Shouldn't she be with her Aunt Nell anyway? It's nearly eight o'clock, on Christmas Eve. Lana should be with family.

Clark watches her go; but he's a little disappointed in himself. He should've handled that a little better. He's pretty sad about his parents not being with him for the holidays, and he knows that Chloe loves his parents too, and that she's upset about them leaving as well. Chloe's had some pretty messed up Holidays in her life; but his parents have given her a few normal ones, good ones. It's understandable that she'd be sad about this one being ruined by their lack of presence.

"Clark?" Lana says after her boyfriend's stared after a Chloe that's not even there anymore for far too long.

He turns to her immediately, like he's forgotten that she's here. It makes her mad, but she smiles instead.

"Where do you want me to put my empty plate?" she asks.

"In the trash," Clark answers simply.

It's a paper plate.

Lana knew that, and she nearly scowls at her boyfriend. Whitney would've known that was just her way of trying to get his attention. Come to think of it, she wouldn't be competing with Chloe Sullivan for Whitney's attention either. She's prettier than Chloe.

"Clark," she tries again. "I think "A Christmas Carol" is on T.V. Do you want to watch it with me?"

Clark glances upstairs quickly before giving Lana his full attention.

"Sure," he responds with a smile before taking Lana's hand and leading her into the living room.

She sits down on the couch as he turns on the television; and once he sits down beside her, she snuggles up to his side.

Upstairs, Chloe smiles to herself as she turns on the water. It's time to start getting Clark back for making her believe in Santa.

'_Now, what was one of those powers "Santa" supposedly possesses?'_ she thinks to herself mockingly as she already knows the answer. It's superhearing; the ability to hear even the softest noises from far away.

Her smile widens as she trails her fingers down her body, touching _every_ part of herself that will make her feel better and wetter than the hot water cascading down her body.

Lana smiles a little when Clark stiffens by her side. She's just run her fingertips up and down his arm gently. Whitney liked it when she did that. He liked a lot of ways she touched him; but then, he always ended up calling her a tease because she'd never let him get past first base…no matter how worked up he'd gotten due to all of the gentle petting.

Clark can feel his mouth starting to go dry. Lana's started to touch his arm in a very nice way. She's so sweet, and gentle, and nice; and he really likes her because of that.

He wishes he could get a pillow or something to stick in his lap. His girlfriend's a good girl. He doesn't want her to get any bad ideas about him. He's a good guy too. He's not one of those guys who're just after "one thing" and he wants her to know it.

But there's a contradicting problem in his jeans and he doesn't want her to get the wrong idea. He doesn't want her to think that she can't touch him without his…without needing a pillow placed into his lap. This has got nothing to do with her; honest. It's Chloe. She upstairs, in the shower, and she's being naughty.

He tries to ignore her; to not make such a big deal out of it. Everybody does it; _he's_ done it before. He's just never really heard someone else do it before. He's never heard Chloe do it before.

But he hears her now. Every sigh, every moan, every gasp, every whimper…They're all so loud in his ears, and he just knows his ears have gone red; that his whole face has gone red.

He rubs at his eyes as they begin to itch terribly. It's a new sensation. Not much really bothers him on a physical level.

"Clark, are you OK," Lana asks beside him.

He jumps guiltily and looks down at her smiling face.

"Yeah," he answers. "There was just something in my eye, but it's gone now," he smiles out of relief when the itching stops; but it's short lived because he hears Chloe cry out, and it's his name that she screams.

Lana smiles at Clark's frown and hesitation. Chloe just called him, but he hasn't moved; he's still staring at her.

"Clark," she says while keeping all smugness out of her voice and feigning concern. "Chloe called you."

"What?" Clark asks, making Lana want to smile wider.

"Didn't you hear her?"

Oh, he heard her alright. He just didn't know that she was calling him, and not just screaming his name because he's who she was thinking of as she reached ecstasy.

Clark clears his throat, his face going even redder when Lana's smile grows a little. She probably thinks he's some kind of dork right now; and he feels like an even bigger dork for thinking that Chloe had been thinking about him while she uh…while she was in the shower.

"Clark!" Chloe calls again when Clark doesn't come to her immediately.

'_What's taking him so long? What happened to the superspeed?'_

Just then, she hears Clark trying to turn the knob.

"Chloe?"

She smiles at the door. It's locked. She did that on purpose.

"Chloe, why is the door locked?"

"Can you get me some panties Clark?" she asks instead of answering his question. "I forgot to get some."

"You're not allowed to lock the door," he tells her, ignoring her request.

"Can you just slide me a pair under the door?" she ignores him once again.

It makes him mad.

"Chloe!" he yells before making a fist and banging loud enough for Lana to hear downstairs.

Chloe takes a deep breath, praying that Clark doesn't call the parents because it will ruin everything before she yells back at him, telling him that she can lock the door if she wants and that she just needs him to get her some panties and slide them under the door.

"Open up!" is his panicked response. It's almost like he didn't hear what she just said.

"No! Just get me some panties Clark!"

Downstairs, Lana has a slight debate with herself. Should she stay here, or go upstairs? Clark and Chloe are arguing, and from what she can gather from little snippets is that he wants her to open up the bathroom door and she wants him to get her some underwear.

It doesn't take her long to decide to go upstairs. Not long at all.

Halfway up the stairs she hears a loud scream followed by a loud crash.

She rushes to the bathroom; but by the time she gets up there, everything seems to be fine. Well, except for the fact that the door seems to have broken off its hinges; and except for the fact that Clark is wrapping a towel around Chloe's front; and except for the fact that she's not looking abashed about it at all. In fact, Chloe looks rather bored, _bored,_ as she says, "are you going to get my panties or not?"

"In a second," Clark scowls a little; but he gives her a look that's without a doubt full of relief before scolding her a little more.

"This is exactly why you shouldn't lock the door."

"I'm fine. You caught me didn't you?"

"Yeah, after I kicked down the door because you wouldn't open it. You're lucky my reflexes are so good."

Lana watches Chloe roll her eyes.

"Are you kidding me? Seriously, I wouldn't have fallen if you hadn't barged in here in the first place. You scared the crap out of me."

"I wouldn't have had to break the door down if you had just opened it when I knocked the first time."

"Whatever Clark, you're not fooling anyone. You've been wanting to kick a door down ever since we saw it on Cops. The parents should be making their check up call soon. Pop is going to kill you when I tell him," she answers matter-of-factly.

"You're not telling."

"You're right; I won't have to because he'll just _see _it."

"No, I'll have it fixed before the parents get home, and _you're _going to help me."

"No, _I _didn't break the door."

"You certainly contributed."

"Oh, for the love of Christ! Clark, just get me my panties and go back downstairs with your girlfriend."

Lana frowns at the two. Finally her presence is acknowledged; but she isn't at all happy about it. She can't be. There seemed to be a bit of animosity towards her in Chloe's voice, and instead of Clark coming to his girlfriend's defense, he looks more worried about Chloe's feelings.

And not only that, but why does Chloe keep asking Clark to get her underwear? Can't _she_ just go get them? She's already covered up by a towel; a towel that Clark wrapped around her himself as if _she_ isn't capable of doing it.

"Never mind, I'll get them," Chloe says as she brushes past Clark.

Clark watches her go; but he doesn't know what to do. Usually when she's having a tantrum like this he just goes to her and lets her talk to him until she feels better; but this time Lana's here, and he's noticed the looks she just gave him. Maybe it's weird for him to wrap a towel around Chloe the way she just caught him doing; but that wasn't his fault. She nearly fell and cracked her head open on the side of the tub. He'd been scared to death that he wouldn't make it on time, and relieved that she didn't see him use his speed or strength to get to her. Her back was facing him.

"I think the movie's still on," Clark says to Lana. He'll have a _very_ long talk with Chloe as soon as Lana leaves. And for the briefest second he wishes she'd leave soon; but he brushes that thought away. Lana's his girlfriend. He needs to spend time with her. He hasn't been paying much attention to her since she got here; and she's been very nice about everything. He's lucky to have her. Not many other girls would put up with what just happened as nicely as Lana had.

Lana smiles at Clark; but he notices that it doesn't reach her eyes.

He messed up.

Clark takes Lana's hand and leads her back downstairs, intending to make it up to her.

When they get back to the living room, Clark makes a comment on how they haven't relly missed much of the movie; and Lana just smiles back at him in response before sitting back down.


	3. Chapter 3

**Madlenita: **Lol. Yeah, I've thought of a few more stories.

**Jeremy Shane, A sky, Angie B, BlueMizuki, and reading deamon: **Thanks!

**Shonnia22: **Lol. Thank you. The pizza idea actually came from watching a stuffed crust pizza commercial. Yeah, I know I'm weird;)

**Triniredster: **Thanks! I'm glad you're enjoying yourself; but I have to warn you that you'll probably be disappointed with this chapter.

**The fallen sky: **Lol. I know, I was shocked for a good little while; but hey, it inspired this story.

Of course we're back to a Lana you can hate; and I'm sorry about the non-smuttiness, but you know how I get about that stuff. I'm a huge procrastinator. You'll see;)

**Dizzy78: **Lol.I know what you mean. The Kents needed to be gone for this;)

**Emma217: **Lol. That's exactly what she thought!

**Rockgod: **Thank you! And you're totally right, the show really messed up the Chlark friendship.

**Chlarker: **Lol. I enjoy writing her like that. It's funny to me too.

**Dispatcher652: **Lol. Couldn't agree with ya more!

**Whatareweafraidof: **Lol. That would be funny as hell!

**Childhood corrupted: **Lol. Here it is;)

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

Clark watches Ebenezer Scrooge do and say some very selfish things with a huge frown on his face. Sure, the man is a complete grump; but that's not why Clark's frowning.

Chloe's _still_ upstairs. And she's being naughty…again…in his bed. In _his _bed!

Lana's curled up on the couch; her head's resting on Clark's shoulder and her feet are tucked in beneath herself.

He hopes to God that she can't feel how tense he is. And he hopes even more to God that she doesn't have a certain urge to look down at his pants.

His frown deepens as his eyes begin to itch again.

It's worse this time. They're actually starting to burn.

"Clark?"

Clark turns his head in Lana's direction immediately. He's a bit jumpy and it's all Chloe's fault. Why isn't she done yet? Just how long does it take to…get to that place anyway?

"Clark, are you okay?" Lana frowns a little at him.

"It's…It's nothing," Clark stutters before jumping up off the couch when he hears Chloe whimper out an "oh my God".

"Where are you going?" Lana pouts prettily.

"Chloe just called me," Clark answers with a slight nervous twitch about himself as he shifts from foot to foot. He's trying to hide the discomfort he's feeling in his jeans; and he has a feeling that he's not doing a very good job of it when Lana furrows her eyebrows at him suspiciously.

"Clark," Lana shakes her head slightly. "I didn't hear her call you."

"You uh…you didn't hear anything?"

Lana shakes her head.

"I didn't hear anything, Clark," she repeats firmly.

"Nothing? Nothing at all?" Clark asks once again.

He knows it's true.

He knows he's only one who _just_ heard Chloe say "so good" two seconds ago; but her voice…

It's just so loud in his ears that he can't help but to think Lana can hear her too.

Lana shakes her head again and nearly frowns. She didn't hear anything.

Chloe's fine.

"Right…well um, I'm just gonna go check on her real quick…you know…just in case," Clark stammers before turning away from her.

"Clark," Lana calls a little more firmly as she stands to her feet.

He turns around slowly at the tone of her voice; and the look on her face lets him know that he's not going anywhere without explaining a few things first.

And he owes her that much he guesses. I mean, he _is _acting pretty weird.

The only problem is, how does a guy tell his girlfriend he has to go stop his best friend from…being naughty because it's distracting him?

Exactly. He can't.

Not without having to explain _why _he can hear his friend, who is all the way upstairs by the way, being naughty in the first place.

But he has to tell her _something._

"Um, Lana, with Chloe upstairs, um, I can't concentrate," he starts off, but he knows he's not making any sense to her because _he _can't even understand what he's trying to say.

"Um, if she was down here with us, instead of, um," Clark tries again; but really, there is no way to explain what he wants to say.

To his utter confusion, Lana smiles at him.

Why is she smiling at him?

"Clark, I understand," Lana stops him with a genuine smile.

She _does _understand now. Clark's nervousness, his jumpiness, his tenseness; it all makes perfect sense now.

He wants her.

He wants her so bad that being alone with her makes him nervous because he can't control himself around her. He wants her so bad that the only way he can trust himself around her is if Chloe's in the room with them.

It makes her realize why he pays so much attention to the other girl. He doesn't want to push her, his girlfriend, too far too fast; and if he focuses on Chloe and not her, it curbs his appetite for her so to speak.

The very thought makes Lana's so happy, it nearly makes it hard to contain her biggest smile as she tells her boyfriend to go ahead and check on Chloe, and that she'll be waiting for him on the couch when he comes back.

Clark blinks at her. If she truly understands what's going on with him, she's the nicest girlfriend on the face on the planet; making him the luckiest guy on earth.

He smiles back at her before rushing up the stairs.

Once upstairs, he snatches the door open and freezes. It never occurred to Clark to knock on his own bedroom door once he got there; and the thought of catching Chloe in the "act" never even crossed his mind. Not once. But once he _does_ snatch the door open, it _does_ shock him to find her sitting on his bed, fully clothed, and eating a cookie.

"Crap, you caught me," Chloe says when she sees him.

It confuses him. He didn't catch her.

She's not being naughty anymore.

It looks like she never was.

It looks like she's just been eating cookies the whole time; and he feels like a complete idiot.

He watches her put a half-eaten cookie back onto his nightstand table and a nerve twitches in his right eye. Those are_ his _cookies. No, they're "Santa's" cookies; but he _is_ Santa damn it. Those are his cookies; and she was eating them.

"Those are for Santa!" he exclaims.

"I know that, but he's not going to miss one."

"But you didn't just eat one!"

"Pipe down Clark," Chloe says as if she didn't just desecrate the sanctified custom of providing Santa with cookies. "I've got something better for him this year."

Clark raises disbelieving brows at his best friend. What can be better than cookies and milk?

"Like what?" he asks when she doesn't elaborate.

"Like none of your business. It's for Santa," Chloe rebuttals before nodding her head in the direction of the end table.

There's a present there. He didn't know that. He'd been too focused on the cookies to notice it.

He walks over to the table, but before he can reach for the present, Chloe's hand shoots out and she snatches it away.

"It's for Santa," she repeats solemnly.

The words 'I am Santa' nearly come tumbling out of Clark's mouth but he catches himself.

"Why does Santa need a present anyway?" he asks instead.

"Don't be such a Scrooge, Kent. Santa's been leaving me presents for years. I figure I'm old enough to leave him one now," she finishes with a mischievous smirk.

So, it's only with the upmost amount of concern for his friend that Clark x-rays the gift. The fact that she had said she was "old enough" now to leave Santa a gift slightly alarmed him; and with good reason too.

Clark can feel his face go red as he shakes his head; hoping but knowing that it won't rid him of the embarrassment.

Chloe watches Clark's face with a satisfied smirk.

The beet red face is a clear indication that he knows what's in the box.

He used "Santa's" x-ray vision.

"So what'd _you_ ask Santa for this year?" Chloe asks, casually changing the subject.

She watches his face; purely amused by the confused expression there.

She knows what that's all about. The note that she'd left for Santa. She didn't tell him what she wanted the way she's done for the past five years.

She just left one word.

"Guess."

But Clark couldn't guess; and it worried him. Not a lot though. He just kinda chalked it up to his friend wanting more proof of Santa; but with that _present _she has wrapped upfor him, he just doesn't know what to think anymore.

It's obviously some kind of gag gift; but he can't help but to wonder why she would get Santa a present like that? Is it just for fun? Is it a message? Does she want to uh…get to know Santa? Is it some kind of bribe to get him to reveal his identity? Is she mad at him for something? She can't be. He's never done anything wrong to her; he's always given her exactly what she wanted.

Always.

"Earth to Clark," Chloe sings, letting him know that she's been talking and he hasn't been hearing her.

"What," he says after blinking a few times.

"I said, you should go back downstairs and keep your _girlfriend _company."

Clark frowns down at Chloe before sitting down across from her. It's not a very big bed so they're not very far apart. Not that Clark was actually going for "distance" anyway.

It's time for them to talk. The way Chloe just said "girlfriend" had a little bite to it, and he needs to find out what's going on with her.

He leans in as he braces his hand, palm down, on the other side of Chloe's body; trapping her just a little. She scoots back some and stares down into her lap; a clear indication that she already knows it's time for a talk. A serious one; but she doesn't feel up to it.

"You don't like Lana do you," Clark whispers bluntly.

Chloe's only answer is a deep sigh.

"Why?" Clark continues. "She's a really nice person."

Still no answer.

But Clark's not leaving until he gets one; and neither is she.

He scoots in a bit closer and moves his hand from the bed to her waist.

She doesn't bite.

He bends his fingers a little.

Still nothing.

He wiggles his fingers just a little; but she doesn't respond with her usual "No!" followed by the mistrustful laugh and high pitched squeal. She just puts a hand on top of his and looks up at him sadly.

He doesn't get it. She always laughs when he tickles her.

Always.

"Chloe?" he asks worriedly. If she's still missing his parents-

"Eh-hem."

Clark turns around and sees Lana in the doorway; and at the sight of her, he furrows his brows in confusion. He should've heard her coming; but he didn't.

"Your parents," Lana says as she holds the cordless out to him.

His brow furrows even more.

He didn't hear the phone ring either.

He gets up to take the phone from Lana, excusing himself from the room so that he can talk to his parents without the audience. He has to tell them about Chloe. He's worried about her.

He glances back at Chloe, offering her an encouraging smile before leaving the room; and just to be fair, he offers Lana a quick smile as well; Only, he's not really paying attention to her so doesn't notice the way Lana's eyes keep flickering to Chloe's waist, where his hand had been resting so comfortably just moments before.

As soon as Clark leaves the room, Chloe expects Lana to follow after him. It's been her M.O. for the past couple of days; and it's annoying as hell.

But Lana doesn't go anywhere. In fact, she steps into the room fully and closes the door behind herself.

Chloe only arches an eyebrow and throws an insincere smile at her. She has a pretty good idea of what's coming.

They're gonna have a talk.

"You and Clark, you're best friends right?" Lana starts off as she approaches the bed slowly and sits down beside Chloe; much like Clark had been doing before, just not as friendly.

She's not mad at Clark; not at all.

He isn't doing anything wrong. He's just being a good friend to a girl who's been like his sister for the past five or so years.

Chloe on the other hand, is taking advantage of his concern for her. She knows exactly what she's doing.

She needs to be put in her place.

"You're practically brother and sister," Lana continues when Chloe doesn't respond. "The Kents seem to think so; and I know that's how Clark thinks of you; like you're his sister."

Chloe just keeps her eyebrow arched. She knows exactly where Lana is going with this; but she doesn't want her to know she's affected.

"It'd be weird if he started dating his "sister" wouldn't it?" Lana smiles. "Kinda incestuous, and disturbing right? I mean, what would your "Ma" and "Pop" think? I mean, everyone else already knows you're easy…"

Lana smiles sweetly when she sees, actually _sees_, a nerve in Chloe's jaw twitch. She doesn't care that Chloe doesn't respond back verbally. She knows she made her point; and that it's been received.

Clark comes in at that moment and smiles before handing the phone over to Chloe. It looks like Chloe and Lana are finally starting to get along; and he's so happy Lana's reaching out to his friend. It means so much to him; and he's reminded of just how nice his girlfriend is.

Lana gets up off of the bed and pulls Clark out of the room as soon as Chloe says "hello".

"I think we should give her some privacy," she supplies sweetly as she leads him down the stairs.

He follows behind her, still overly happy about how nice his girlfriend is being to his best friend. He really wants them to get along. Everything would be perfect then.

They sit down on the couch; their third attempt at watching "A Christmas Carol."

Third times a charm Lana thinks to herself as she sits as close to Clark as she possibly can without actually sitting in his lap.

But it's not.

Third time is _not_ the charm.

Five minutes later Chloe comes downstairs and sits on the other side of Clark. And not only does she sit on the other side of Clark; but she puts her feet in his lap. They're not bare. She's wearing the tackiest pair of Christmas socks Lana has ever seen in her life; but her thighs, those are bare. Either Chloe Sullivan is wearing the shortest pair of shorts ever made or she's not wearing any at all. Lana can't really tell. Chloe's wearing one of Clark's t-shirts; and it's kinda big on her. It's just not big enough.

"Pop is going to kill you," Chloe says matter-of-factly.

She has to fight the urge to smile when she sees the way Lana is glaring at Clark's lap.

The moment Chloe's feet landed in Clark's lap, Clark's hands _instantly_ landed on her feet.

"Why?" Clark asks.

He doesn't even realize he's massaging her feet. It's habit; and that's what makes this so much better.

"Think about it," Chloe challenges.

"You told!"

"Yep."

"But"-

"Why?"

"Yeah, why?"

"He would've found out"-

"No, I told you"-

"Yeah, I know."

"So why'd you"-

"Um, you guys? What are you talking about?" Lana asks.

She'd much rather grab Clark's hands and push Chloe's legs out of his lap; but they seem to be having a full conversation without actually saying much of anything and it's pissing her off.

Chloe frowns back at Lana.

The look on her face pisses Lana off even more. It's almost like the girl is saying, "What do you mean 'what are you talking about'? We've been speaking plain English right here in front of you and you couldn't keep up?"

She'd like nothing more than to slap that look off of Chloe's face.

"Clark is mad because I told Pop about him breaking the door down. He's in big trouble when the parents get home," Chloe finally answers Lana.

"I'm not mad, Chloe."

"You sure about that Kent? Because I got a bruise on my leg that says otherwise," she says calmly. So calmly that he doesn't catch onto what she's trying to tell him right away.

But when he _does_ catch on, he immediately looks down at her leg and panics.

Subconsciously, he gave it a little squeeze when he was mad at her.

But he squeezed too hard.

He hurt her.

Chloe groans out loud when she sees the way he's looking at her.

Here it comes; the 50,000 apologies.

"Chloe I"-

"Ugh, don't."

"But I"-

"Accident"-

"That doesn't excuse"-

"Then just make it up to me."

"How? I'll do anything."

"Make it better," Chloe shrugs.

"That's it?"

"That's it."

"Are you sure?"

"Hey, I'm _easy_," Chloe tells Clark with a slight shrug; but she quickly tucks her legs underneath her before he _can_ "make it better".

Clark blinks at her; and as a response, Chloe covers her mouth with her hand, trying to suppress a giggle or two.

That makes Clark smile; the fact that her smile is back. He's missed it…but she's hiding it.

He can't have that; now can he?

He grabs at her leg; but she pushes at his hand, determined not to make this easy for him…or Lana.

_Especially_ not for Lana.

Lana's jaw clenches. Chloe was staring straight into her eyes when she said that she's easy. That was what she herself just called the girl a few minutes ago; but now…it's like Chloe's using it against her.

And boldly.

She watches Chloe try to keep Clark from untucking her leg. There's coaxing, and tickling, and laughing, and way too much touching.

But the worst part is not even that Lana doesn't understand why Clark is trying to get to Chloe's leg so bad…it's…Chloe's…she's _not _wearing any shorts. while the two "friends" tussle, Chloe keeps opening her legs in a way that exposes her…self.

She's not wearing any shorts.

"Okay!" Chloe finally relents.

By the time she says that, she's pretty much laying on her back; and Clark is pretty much laying on top of her.

He sits up immediately and holds his hand out. She places her leg in his hand; and Lana watches in absolute horror as Clark bends over, reverently kissing the bruise he left on her leg.

She's not mad at Clark.

But Chloe; She looked dead into Lana's eyes as soon as Clark lowered his head to her leg; and she didn't break eye contact with her until Clark lifted his head back up.

Lana'd like nothing more than to gauge the girl's eyes out.

How dare she-

"So"-

"Not again," Chloe interrupts Clark before drawing her knees up to her chest.

"But, I just want to know why"-

"Because you told first."

"I didn't tell _anything_."

"No?"

"No."

"Sure?"

"Well…"

"Think harder."

"I…your pizza?"

"Bingo."

"Chloe, I was just"-

"Just what?"

"You wouldn't talk to me."

"So you told?"

"I was worried."

"I said I was fine," Chloe says softly.

She can let her guard down a little now. Lana's gone. She just went upstairs; probably to the bathroom so that she can scream into some towels and then come back downstairs as if she's some perfect angel who can do no wrong.

But it doesn't look as though Clark's noticed her absence yet.

"You didn't look fine," is his response.

Chloe doesn't answer; she lowers her eyes to her fingers, which are nervously dancing around each other in her lap.

Clark sighs.

Why isn't she talking to him? She always talks to him.

He puts a reassuring hand on her knee; but she still doesn't look up at him.

"Chloe?" he whispers almost desperately.

"It's just really embarrassing having folks want to get off of a plane headed for Paris just because some stupid kid ate her pizza backwards," Chloe answers quietly.

_Finally!_

_Talking._

_Good._

"Chloe, you're not a stupid kid," Clark says as he squeezes her knee firmly. "You're family."

"Which reminds me," Chloe smiles suddenly and jumps up off of the couch.

Clark frowns at her.

He would _love_ to think that he was so good at the talk that he made her feel better instantly; but not even his mother could cheer her up _that_ fast; and his mother is the best person at cheering people up.

"The parents want pictures," Chloe says as she practically skips over to the small entertainment center and picks up the camera. "You're just in time Lana, get over there with Clark."

Clark turns his head and frowns. Lana's coming into the living room; but, when did Lana _leave _the living room?

He doesn't have time to ask before Chloe's telling him he has to kiss her.

He blinks at her.

Sure, he wants Chloe to be okay with his girlfriend; but he would've never thought she would_ ask_ him to kiss Lana in front of her.

Chloe dangles the mistletoe in front of Clark's face with a frown.

What's taking him so long to catch on? Mistletoe equals kissing.

Lana takes the mistletoe away from Chloe; and it's her arm reaching in front of Clark's face that breaks the semi-trance he was in.

"Oh," he grins goofily and turns toward Lana. She smiles as he leans in to kiss her; but on the inside she's confused and a little creeped out. Why would Chloe take a picture of her kissing Clark?

She kisses him quickly; not even closing her eyes to savor the moment. It was too quick of a moment to savor. She wanted to get in and out before Chloe could click on the shutter.

"Really cute guys," Chloe smiles as she walks over and shows them the captured image.

Lana smiles when she sees it; but she's only smiling because Clark's smiling.

Chloe was quick enough to get the picture after all.

"Okay Lana, me and Clark now," Chloe practically sings as she holds the camera out for Lana to take.

But Lana doesn't want to take it. Not if it means she has to take a picture of Chloe kissing her boyfriend.

It doesn't look like she has a choice though. Clark and Chloe have already stepped back; Chloe has turned Clark so that he's facing the camera; and Chloe's beside him, already holding the mistletoe over his head.

She's standing on her tip toes, grabbing his upper arm for balance; and it would be really cute if the bitch's panties weren't showing and she wasn't about to kiss her boyfriend in the name of mistletoe.

When Chloe presses her lips to Clark's cheek, Lana snaps the picture. What she really wants to do is snap the camera and Chloe in half; then in quarters.

"Lemme see, Lemme see," Chloe skips over to Lana and takes the camera out of her hand.

She looks at the image and frowns before showing it to Clark.

Lana wants to pull her hair so bad. Why is she frowning like that?

"It's blurry," Clark says as he hands the camera back to Lana.

Then the two back away into their previous position.

"You want me to take another picture?" Lana asks sweetly.

"Please," Chloe says with a snakelike smile. "The parents want pictures. They have to be perfect."

Lana takes a slight moment to take a few breaths without ever losing her smile. Chloe is such a sneaky little ugh!

She was just trying to get the picture over and done with. She didn't care how it turned out; but noooo. She messed up, And there's no doubt in her mind that Chloe will just make her take the picture over and over again until she gets it right.

She has to concentrate; focus on getting this picture perfect even though she wants nothing more than to close her eyes and hope it turns out alright.

She takes the picture.

It hurts her to do it; but she takes another one of them afterward; telling Clark to kiss Chloe's cheek this time.

It sucks.

Playing the "good sport" totally sucks; but it's over now. The pictures look great. "The parents," as Chloe and Clark keep calling them, will love them. They just ooze holiday happiness.

"Okay Lana, you and me," Chloe says as she tosses the camera to Clark and holds the mistletoe over his girlfriend's head.

Lana looks up at the mistletoe; and then at Chloe.

She's sick.

There's no way in hell they're kissing.

Chloe doesn't expect Lana to want to kiss her. In fact, the thought of kissing Lana actually makes her want to barf, and she'd rather eat _that _than to kiss Lana; but since she asked first, it looks like she's trying to offer up a friendship toward Clark's girlfriend; and when the stuck up princess declines, well, it will be as if she's really turned down Chloe's offer to be friends.

At least, that's how Clark will see it.

And that's the _only_ reason why Chloe Sullivan is holding mistletoe over Lana Lang's head.

Lana looks over at Clark, hoping he'll help her out; but he's already got the camera up to his face, ready to take the picture.

"Clark," Chloe says a little sadly when Lana hesitates. "I don't think she wants to."

She walks away from Lana and stands next to Clark. He immediately wraps an arm around Chloe and pulls her up to his side to try and cheer her up.

"Oh," is all he says; but the brief glance he sends Lana's way makes her heart double up.

He's disappointed in her; like Chloe just reached out to her and she smacked her hand away.

With that pitiful pout resting on her face, Chloe looks like a victim.

But she's not.

She just winked at her.

"No, Clark, I didn't say I didn't want to do it. I was just waiting for you to tell me when you were ready," Lana lies smoothly.

She doesn't want to kiss Chloe.

And she knows Chloe doesn't want to kiss her either.

But if Chloe backs out now, Lana will come out the winner and Chloe will be exposed as the little liar that she is.

But if she does have to kiss Chloe, a little peck on the cheek won't kill her. In fact, it will be worth it just because of the looks Chloe have on her face right now. She looks positively livid.

Clark smiles at Lana and raises the camera back to his face.

Chloe walks back over to Lana.

She doesn't want to kiss her.

She wants to kill her.

She honestly didn't believe the girl would have the nerve to call her on her bluff.

Now, she _has _to kiss Lana. If she doesn't, she'll look like a liar in front of Clark.

Lana turns her face a little to the side once Chloe's standing in front of her again,

It pisses Chloe off even more.

She is _not _about to kiss the uptight pain in the ass's cheek.

That's when the idea came to her. She's definitely going to throw up afterward; but it's going to be worth it.

She places a palm on either side of Clark's face and forces the girl to look at her. She smiles mischievously when she sees the way Clark's eyes widen; and before the shock can ebb away, Clark kisses her full on the mouth.

Short and sweet.

"You guys have to do it again," Clark breathes.

Chloe jumps, then turns around and glares at him. He's suddenly right beside them, practically parting seas in their hair because of how hard he's breathing.

She doesn't care if he got off on that or not. There's no way in hell she's ever doing it again.

"You dropped the mistletoe, and I was picking it up for you so I didn't get the picture," he says before handing her the mistletoe and taking a few steps back so that he can take the picture again.

Clark watches the girls hesitate for a quick second, curiously wondering who will be the first to approach the other.

He has a feeling it will be Chloe. She doesn't seem to be phased by what just happened. She's just glaring at him. Lana, on the other hand, seems to be in complete shock. She's staring at Chloe with her hands covering her mouth and her eyes are as wide as human eyes can possibly get.

He lied to them.

The reason he didn't get the first picture had nothing to do with the mistletoe.

He could care less about the mistletoe.

What really happened was he got distracted.

Chloe kissed Lana. She kissed her on the lips.

It was distracting.

He needed to see it again.

He watches closely this time.

Chloe approaches Lana first, just as he thought she would. She holds the mistletoe up over Clark's head and gives her a daring smile.

It's a good smile; one that lifts up only one corner of her mouth.

A smirk. A daring, naughty smirk.

Lana continues to cover her mouth with her hands. She doesn't look very inclined to _ever _remove them.

Chloe takes a hold of Lana's wrist before raising her eyebrow at her and nodding her head in Clark's direction; reminding her that he's waiting on them.

Lana quickly glances Clark's way before letting Chloe pry her hands away from her mouth. She doesn't want to keep him waiting; but she really doesn't want to kiss Chloe…again.

She inhales slowly and puts a smile on her face. It's kinda small; but it's the best she can do considering the circumstances. Then that nice little smile she'd worked so hard to get on her face freezes in place, and a look of absolute horror creeps into her eyes when Chloe says, "your lips are kinda dry; lemme help you with that."

Clark squeezes his eyes shut.

Chloe just _licked _Lana's lips; a quick kitten-like little tease of a lick; but it was…it was still…

He's going to set the whole house on fire.

He doesn't know how. It's not one of his powers; but he knows he's going to set the house on fire.

His eyes, they burn so bad; and it just keeps getting worse every time he thinks about what Chloe just did.

The first time she kissed Lana, he'd been expecting a quick friendly kiss on the cheek; but nooooo. Chloe took his girlfriend's head, turned her so that they faced each other, and she kissed her; and it wasn't just done in over within a millisecond.

By slowing down the memory, he can see just how _friendly_ it wasn't. Chloe pressed her lips to Lana's, but it was such a soft press, her lips were slightly parted so that she could take in all of his girlfriend's lips; and when she pulled away, her bottom lip lingered for just a fraction of a second longer.

It was a _very _good kiss, and his jeans got tighter instantly.

He doesn't know why; but his first thought had been, _'Why doesn't Chloe ever kiss me like that?'_

The answer is because they're just friends; but at that moment he didn't care. He just wanted another turn under the mistletoe with Chloe. Really bad.

He sped up to her, picking up the mistletoe and almost demanding that she kiss him again; but kiss him _right _this time. Then he caught sight of Lana and knew that he couldn't do that. He made up some lie about mistletoe dropping and not getting the picture and asked them to do it again.

He doesn't know why he did that.

He didn't want Chloe to kiss Lana again. He wanted her to take those very soft lips she just used on his girlfriend and just-

"Clark! The drapes!"

He opens up his eyes.

The drapes are on fire!

He really did set the house on fire!

Before he can even think about what to do, the fire's being put out.

By Chloe.

She hardly ever panics in an emergency.

Lana's the one screaming at Clark, telling him the drapes are on fire. He can't help but to wonder why she isn't putting the fire out like Chloe instead of screaming at him; then again, he was just standing there while the drapes were in flames, so he's really no better.

"I think we should put the fire out," Chloe says once the fire is out.

Lana glares at her. The girl's just being a smartass because she didn't help put the drapes out. She's sure of it.

"That's a good idea," Clark agrees as he moves toward the fireplace.

"You think a stray spark or flame did this?" Chloe asks Clark as she pulls a chair up to the window so that she can take the damaged drapes down.

Clark moves away from the fireplace immediately and grabs Chloe by the waist.

"I'm not going to fall Clark, I got this."

"You fell the last time," Clark answers simply before setting Chloe down on the floor gently and working on getting the drapes down himself.

"Fine, I'll just put out the fire," Chloe sighs. There's really no use in telling him that she was twelve years old "the last time".

"No, wait! I'll put out the fire," Clark says while pulling Chloe away from the fireplace and sitting her down on the couch.

"I'm not going to get burned, Clark."

"You got burned the last time," is all he says.

Chloe sighs again and heads for the stairs. There's no use in telling him that she was eleven years old "the last time".

"Where are you going?" Clark asks in slight alarm.

Lana scowls at him before sitting down on the couch. Why is she even here?

He hasn't said anything to her in a while. All of his attention and words are directed toward Chloe; the freak who just kissed _and_ licked her. She's going to need therapy now because of that; and it's not like she can send Chloe the bill. Everyone knows that she's practically a homeless orphan.

"Chloe, why can't you just be more like Lana and sit down? I don't ever have to worry about _her _getting herself hurt all the time," Clark calls after Chloe.

Lana beams at Clark, then up at Chloe who's frozen in her steps.

Her smile widens when she sees Chloe's jaw clench. She can only imagine how much Clark's statement irked her.

"It's going to be cold when you put out the fire. I was just going to get our blanket," Chloe answers. Although, she really was just planning on going upstairs to be naughty again. Maybe Clark will set some other part of the house on fire.

She'd seen the way his eyes glowed before the drapes mysteriously caught on fire; and she's kinda pissed at him for not telling her about Santa's ability to set fire with his eyes.

"I'll go get our blanket," Clark tells her while grabbing her upper and physically sitting her down beside Lana; then he goes back to taking the drapes down.

Behind Clark's back, Lana openly scowls at Chloe. What do they mean by "our blanket?" Shouldn't they have separate blankets? And if they _do _share a blanket, does that mean they share a bed too?

From what she's seen tonight, she wouldn't put it passed them. Though she can't really blame Clark; and as much as she wants to, she can't even really blame Chloe either.

Sure, Chloe knows what she's doing, but it all falls back on the Kents. The _adult_ Kents. They indulge Chloe; give her too much freedom in their home. No matter how much they pretend; she's not their daughter. Chloe and Clark's behavior with each other is inappropriate; and the adults should've never left the two of them home alone together. Her Aunt Nell would _never_ leave her in a house alone with some guy for a few hours, let alone days; not even if she'd known that boy since her diaper days.

Chloe scoots over to the furthest end of the couch.

Lana doesn't care. It's not like she wants to sit by her in the first place; but then she sees Clark come to stand in front of them with the hugest, tackiest, blanket she's ever seen in her life; and she realizes Chloe was just making room for Clark to sit down between them.

"What size is that?" Lana asks; but she really wants to ask is "_what_ is that?"

"Oh this?" Clark smiles at their blanket. "It used to be two separate comforters, one mine and the other one Chloe's. My mom had to sew them together; but it still wasn't big enough, so she had to add some stuff to the edges."

"Big enough for what?" Lana cuts off what is sure to be some mushy story about how Martha Kent quilted around the edges using a bit of Clark's old things and a bit of Chloe's old things and that's how the giant tent of a comforter became "our blanket."

"To reach the floor," Clark answers. "When Chloe first started staying over, I slept on the floor and she slept in my bed."

"Why did you need your comforters sewn together?" Lana cuts in again.

Why couldn't Chloe just sleep under her blanket on the bed, and Clark sleep under his blanket on the floor? What was the point of connecting the two?

"We were just bored one day, and my mom was out running errands, so we decided to play with her sewing machine. It was Chloe's idea."

"Hey!" Chloe interjects.

"Well it was," Clark answers while putting some of the blanket over hers and Lana's laps.

"It was," Chloe shrugs after thinking about it for a second.

It really was her idea. She'd gotten curious after Martha made her a dress. _Made _her a dress. She didn't really _do _dresses; but the one Martha made for her was pretty. It wasn't frilly or puffy or anything special. It was plain, basic, and the eleven year old was still allowed to run around on the farm with Clark while wearing it.

She loved it.

Then she got it in her head to try and make something too. She convinced Clark to help her; not that it was hard. He just wouldn't or _couldn't_ say no to her.

To make a long story short, she tried to practice by sewing her and Clark's blanket together. It just didn't work. She only succeeded in making a mess.

Martha came home; and instead of yelling at Chloe for touching her stuff like the child thought she would, she just fixed it as best as she could. Then she began to teach Chloe how to sew.

Chloe loved every moment of it; so even after she got the hang of it, she pretended she still couldn't do it. That way Martha could spend more time with her. It was like their own mother daughter bonding thing.

But Martha's not here right now; and it's Christmas. She should be here on Christmas.

Chloe stands up once again.

She's not in the mood to watch the movie.

She's going to bed.

For real.

She's not even in the mood to tease "Santa" anymore.

"Chloe! I said sit right here. The parents left _me_ in charge; so just stop being stubborn!" Clark practically yells at her before pulling her back down on the couch kinda roughly.

She sits still for a moment.

That hurt.

Not physically; but her feelings are actually hurt.

He yelled at her; and it sounded like he was _really_ mad.

She was going to yell back at him; tell him that he's not her father; but then…her father's not here. He's never here; and her other...her Pop; he's not here either.

Lana rolls her eyes when Chloe sniffles a little. That attention hoarding little witch is getting on her last nerves. But knowing that she's also getting on Clark's nerves makes her feel ten times better. She almost doesn't get mad when Clark's eyes soften and he apologizes to her…twice.

Chloe just tells him that she's fine.

Of course, he's not satisfied with that answer; so he presses her until she starts to cry. Then he holds her while she blubbers for a good little while about missing the parents, and the parents missing Christmas. In turn, he rubs her back, makes shushing noises, and tells her that everything's going to be okay, and that she still has him. Eventually, she gives one final, pitiful, little sniffle and tells him that she's tired; and that she just wants to go to sleep.

"Okay," Clark agrees.

Chloe smiles back at him softly before standing once more; only to have Clark sit her down once again; but gently this time.

"Here," he says simply.

Lana frowns. She doesn't get it.

Chloe however, gets it immediately.

She lays down; right there on the couch. It's not a very long couch; but Chloe's not a very long person either. By laying her head on Clark's lap, she fits perfectly.

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

**A/N: **Sorry guys; but this chapter was super-duper long. I had to cut it _again_; but don't worry, It won't take me this long to get you the next and LAST chapter. I won't make any promises, but I should have it done before I leave for work tomorrow. If not, I'll have it done after work; which means I won't get any sleep; like you guys care about that kind of stuff;) Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Anonymous: **Thanks! I have no idea how that happened; and you caught me just a few minutes before I left for work, so I was able to fix it. Thank you!

**A sky: **Thanks! I thought it was hilarious too.

**todayiamALI: **Lol. Thank you. It's funny because Chloe is most definitely a woman now, tenth season and all; so it's weird to see her acting like a child again.

**Madlenita: **Thank you! I knew _someone_ cared about whether or night I get to sleep;)

**Nightwing509, Jeremy Shane, Lois Joanne Lane, and Dispatcher652: **Thanks!

**Chlarker: **Lol. Thanks! I try. No, not really. Lana does it to herself;)

**Rockgod: **Thank you! That was funny. I'm so glad you like the story. I'm so procrastination on the smut stuff; and it shows, so I'm very happy you guys still like it;)

**Shonnia22: **Thank you! I'm still kinda going off the whole "Boundaries" vibe. The really close and inappropriate friendship was so much fun to write that I kinda just did it again.

**Dizzy78: **I know, what _is _Lana still doing there? But I think it's nearly cannon, sticking around somewhere even when she realizes it's not meant to be. I mean how many times did she leave and come back?

**Angie B: **Lol. Of course I wasn't going to let her get away with that!

**Emma217: **Lol. She'll go home soon. Sort of;)

**The fallen sky: **Yeah, no one seems to like the fact that Lana called Chloe easy; but it had to be done; oh and the Chloe, Lana, kiss thing…it was actually a traumatizing experience Lana and I share now. There was a guy at my house, and my sister liked him; and he was a bit of a freak. He verbally let it be known that he wouldn't mind sleeping with me, my sister, and my mom. A lot. I know it's weird that he was still allowed over at our house; but my mom and I didn't really think much of it. He was harmless. And he was like family. Not even a brother; or cousin though. He was more like a nephew to me, even though he was only like three years younger than me.

Anyway, I was sitting next to my sister on the couch, and out of the blue she was like, "Sam, watch this." Then she turned to me, placed her hands on either side of my face; and I should've run like hell; but I honestly did not know she was going to lick me. Yes, my sister licked me. She was about 15 or 16 so I was around 19 or 20.

I swear to God I nearly cried like a baby; but I didn't. I just kinda sat there and asked myself what the hell I ever did to deserve it. Now, I'm not saying I'm a homophobe. I just would have rather had a girl who didn't have the same parents as me lick me…if I had to get licked by a girl.

But Sam really liked it. And that's the only reason she did it. I kinda wish she'd done it to my mom though. My mom would've killed her, but at least I wouldn't have had to suffer. It took me nearly a week to get over it. Well, maybe I'm not fully over it yet.

Lol. Your last line, I didn't get it until just now; and it's like my third time reading it. Jeez, I really am naïve huh? So how come you guys keep asking me to write about this stuff that I don't fully know about yet? It's torture!

~~{(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)(O)}~~

Lana tries, but she can't watch the movie.

It's Clark.

And Chloe.

Mostly Chloe.

She just can't get over the fact that Chloe's head is in her boyfriend's lap.

When Chloe first skipped her trampy ass down here, it irked her to no end when the girl put her feet in Clark's lap. And then it made her mad when Clark's hands dropped down to the girl's feet immediately; but not to push them away.

He gave her a foot rub.

Now, she'd really love for Clark to rub Chloe's feet again. Well, she won't like it; but she would prefer it to this.

_This_ being that Clark's doing something weird to Chloe's ear; and he started it the very _moment_ Chloe laid her head on his thigh.

Obviously, it's only weird to Lana; and that's part of the reason she's so irritated by it. She's getting tired of them doing stuff like this. Weird stuff that only _they_ seem to think is normal; like now, they're acting like this is _completely_ normal. Chloe's eyes are fixed on the screen; and her arm's dangling over the side of the couch, casually brushing against Clark's leg; Clark's eyes are glued to the screen as well. His arm, his _other_ arm, is slung over Lana's shoulder; and he's sitting pretty close to her, but probably only to give Chloe enough room to lie down on the couch.

He hasn't looked down at Chloe once.

Lana wishes he would. It would make the thing he's doing to her ear a little less intimate; like he hasn't done it so many times that he could do it in his sleep.

Lana sighs…twice; but it doesn't help. Clark doesn't look her way. He's still watching the movie…and molesting Chloe's ear.

She knows he's not ignoring her on purpose. He just hasn't picked up on the fact that when she sighs like that, it's nearly the same as her calling his name. She reminds herself that they've only been dating for a few weeks; so, he hasn't had the time to learn about all the little things that make her Lana Lang yet.

But then, how can he learn if he's always showing off how much he knows about the many little things that make Chloe, Chloe Sullivan. Like this godforsaken ear thing that he's doing. It's freaking weird. He's holding her earlobe between his thumb and index finger and he keeps tugging on it gently; almost like he's milking a cow. Then his fingers move upward, tracing every visible part of her ear a couple of times, _slowly_, before going back to the tugging thing. He just keeps doing that; over and over again; and Lana just doesn't know how much angrier she can get when Chloe's eyes flutter lazily no more than two minutes after he's started.

He's putting her to sleep!

She shouldn't be shocked. She kinda figured he does the ear thing a lot, but she's more than disturbed. She doesn't even want to _think_ about how he learned that playing with the girl's ear is the fastest way to put her to sleep.

Another two minutes go by, and Lana can see that Chloe's asleep. Clark still hasn't looked down at her; but he seems to know that she's asleep as well because he's stopped with the ear thing; and now he's picking the blanket up off the floor and covering her with it.

Her whole body.

Including her head.

Which is in his lap.

Lana doesn't know if she likes that very much.

But at least he's stopped touching her now.

Lana watches for a few more minutes; but nothing else happens.

Good.

She can finally concentrate on the movie again.

She doesn't even notice Chloe turn her head. It's dark; and Chloe's head _is_ fully covered after all.

Chloe plans on going to sleep and forgetting about all the plans she had for Santa. That's why she turns over; to get comfortable. She's had a good cry, and now she's just ready for bed.

At least, she thought she was.

She can't really see much of anything because their blanket's covering her head; but she _does _realize that she's facing Clark's lap; and that "it's" just sitting there. Right there in her face. She can't see it; but if believing in Santa has taught her anything, it's faith. And she doesn't even really need _that_ because a few anatomy books and one personal experience have taught her where everything is supposed to be.

Clark's eyes are starting to itch again.

Bad.

Chloe's head is in his lap; and she's awake. Well, he knew she was awake before; but she was kinda quiet and motionless. He didn't really think of it as her trying to trick him into thinking she was asleep; He just thought that she was almost there; almost asleep. Now he knows that she was indeed _pretending_ to be asleep; and now she's…she's…Well, she's being naughty.

He wasn't sure at first. She just kinda moved her head a little; subtly getting closer to his…to the front of his jeans.

He just figured she was trying to get comfortable.

Then she got closer; and he started to get a little suspicious. She was moving kinda slow; like she didn't want to be seen; and then he heard her heart rate pick up speed; but he still didn't fully realize anything was up until…

He puts a hand on her shoulder. He can't see her; but he can definitely feel and hear. It sounds like she's fiddling around with his zipper. It _feels_ like she's fiddling around with his zipper; but her hands…he's pretty sure they're by her side.

He focuses his vision; but on the TV first. He wants to be able to just glance down at her as quickly as he possibly can so that Lana doesn't notice. He's starting to realize that she gets a little uncomfortable with the way he focuses on Chloe so much. He doesn't really blame her. If it was him, Whitney and Lana here; and Lana kept focusing her attention on Whitney, Clark would be a little annoyed by that too. Unless Chloe was also there, then he probably wouldn't notice; and _that's_ the problem right there. He should try harder to focus on Lana.

Once his vision is set to x-ray mode, he glances down at Chloe and nearly freezes. She _is _fiddling around with his zipper…with her teeth.

'_Oh God, oh God, oh God…'_

He repeats it over and over in his head while returning his gaze back onto the screen.

She's been doing it on purpose.

Everything! She's been doing _everything _on purpose!

She knows he's Santa. She _meant_ for him to hear her when she was in the shower earlier. She meant for him to hear her when she was in his bedroom. She meant for him to take a peek at "Santa's" present. She probably meant for him to set the house on fire too; even though he realizes that she really didn't because he never told her that Santa can set fire with his eyes. _He _didn't even know that Santa could set fire with his eyes.

And now, she's about to make him set something else on fire because she just unzipped his zipper…with her teeth.

Where on earth did she learn to do that?

Lana smiles to herself when Clark squeezes her shoulder gently a few times.

She's doing it again; driving him so crazy that he's all tense.

He's frozen completely still against her; and his breathing has become incredibly heavy. She can hear it despite the movie being up so loud.

She peeks up at him; and at the sight of his face she bites her bottom lip; extremely pleased with herself. His eyes are squeezed shut and his lips are pressed firmly together; almost as if he's trying to resist the temptation.

Lana closes her eyes too; savoring the moment.

Chloe's not upstairs, like before. She's right here, asleep, but they're back at square one anyway. They're back to Clark wanting her so bad that he can barely contain himself.

And the best part is, she's not even _trying_ to entice him.

That makes her feel...powerful, and sexy, and like a woman.

She's never done woman-like things before.

She was always waiting for the right moment with Whitney; but now she realizes she was waiting for the right person.

Clark.

He's the one.

And she wants him to know it.

She sits up a little straighter, places a hand against Clark's cheek, pulls him closer to her, and presses her lips to his.

He's kissing her. Clark's kissing Lana.

Of course, Chloe can't see; but her hearing is just fine. She knows what a kiss sounds like.

It pisses her off. Here she is, buttoning his jeans with her freaking mouth, which is really hard by the way, and he's kissing another girl! Well, the other girl _is_ his girlfriend; but come on!

She works even harder; putting all of her efforts into this one task because she really wants to punish him for everything. Santa, Lana, the parents missing Christmas; even though that one is technically her fault; she's still gonna put the blame on him.

"Lana," Clark moans, but it's barely audible because he's probably trying to force the words through not only his teeth but Lana's mouth as well. "Chloe's um,"-

"She's asleep," Lana cuts him off with a slight giggle and another kiss.

Clark's grip on Chloe's shoulder tightens. It's done; or undone. She was able to unbutton his pants with her teeth.

With her _teeth_.

And she's moving her head forward; as if she's about to maybe work some of the same magic with his boxers.

Clark moves his hand as subtly as he can and places it under the blanket. He tries to cover up his freshly exposed boxers by putting his hand between them and Chloe's mouth. He needs her to stop. Now. Well, he'd love for her to continue; but it's just not…right. Lana's here, Lana's his girlfriend, and Chloe's his best friend in the whole world, and the parents are gone and...and…he can't think anymore.

Chloe just licked his finger.

It was a good lick; a slow lick. And he nearly moans when he feels a few tingles spread throughout his body to a few places that have absolutely nothing to do with his finger; and even less to do with Lana kissing him still.

He's a little irritated by that. He's not responding to her; but she keeps going. And not only that but he realized something while Lana was kissing him. Chloe was right. Lana does have dry lips; but Chloe's lips, He's sure _they're_ not dry. In fact, they're very-

Clark freezes and squeezes his eyes shut when Chloe takes his finger into her mouth.

"Chloe." It's all he can say.

"Chloe what?"

Clark opens his eyes to a frowning Lana. He has to tell her _something_.

"She, I just thought that if she was down here it would stop," he explains nearly breathlessly, knowing he made absolutely no sense whatsoever; but not being able to do any better; and also hoping Chloe caught on down there because he really needs her to stop sucking on his finger before he _really_ sets the whole house on fire.

She gets it. Not Lana; she starts kissing him again; but Chloe gets it, and he smiles when she lets is finger fall out of his mouth; but then she moves closer to his boxers, and…

Clark gasps into Lana's mouth, and an embarrassing squeak type moan escapes through his lips.

Chloe's tongue; it's not in her mouth, where it should be. It's on him, where it should be. No! Not where it should be.

Oh, God yes, where it should be, he thinks to himself as he whimpers against Lana's mouth.

He's truly pathetic. He's still got boxers on. There's still a layer of cotton between Chloe's tongue and his…self; but he can still feel everything as just as well.

Then he has a troubling thought. He wants his boxers off. He wants to see how Chloe's tongue feels against him when the boxers are out of the way.

And he shouldn't be thinking that about his best friend.

He moves his hand, attempting to put it on her shoulder to stop her; but her shoulder has suddenly gotten a lot softer than what he remembers. And then he realizes it's not her shoulder.

Boobie.

It's a boobie.

A very soft handful of boobie.

Too much of a handful to be a boobie.

He's holding a breast.

One of Chloe's breasts.

And he can't let go.

But not because he's a pervert.

As soon as he touched her, she removed her mouth from his boxers.

That's what he was trying to get her to do; so common sense, or just plain wishful thinking, lets him know that as long as he holds onto her, she'll stop, and he won't set the house, or anyone, on fire. See, he's doing this for everyone's safety; not for himself.

Chloe moves her head forward a little; she's going to start trying to make him set the house on fire again. He has to stop her; and he knows just how to do it.

He has to distract her.

He moves his hand down Chloe's body, not even being subtle anymore because Lana's not paying attention to him anymore. She's too busy kissing him.

Chloe stops immediately.

He can hear her. Her breathing's changed. It's heavy. Loud. He doesn't know if he can hear it because he can hear really well, or if she's actually loud enough for Lana to hear.

Either way, he doesn't want to take any chances.

"Shh, Chloe," he whispers against Lana's lips.

Lana pulls back; but only long enough to tell him that Chloe's asleep again, before kissing him… _again_.

She thought he was talking to her; and just in case Chloe thinks the same thing, he moves his hand up her body and presses his index finger to her lips.

Chloe got it the first time. What she doesn't get is why she's letting Clark touch her this way while he's kissing Lana. And then she doesn't get _why_ she doesn't get why she's letting Clark touch her this way while he's kissing Lana. She knows the answer already. She's loved Clark for a good little while now, three years in fact; but he's never looked at her as anything other than a friend. Now he's touching her; and she could really care less about Lana being here.

It feels too good.

She holds her breath as his hands slowly travels from her lips, down her chest, across her stomach and stops at her hip.

Then she closes her eyes; all of the hand traveling was done on top of her shirt; but his hand is resting on her hip now. That's where the shirt has ridden up a little. There's skin just another half an inch down further.

He flirts with the hemline for a few seconds before moving his had under it; under the shirt! He's touching her bare hip; then he's touching her bare stomach; then he's touching her chest; then he moves his hand a little to the right, and under her bra.

She gasps.

And she's kinda loud.

It makes Clark wonder if Lana heard her. But of course she didn't. She's too busy concentrating on him. It makes him feel a little guilty. He's not concentrating on her. He hasn't concentrated on her since she's been here. That's rude. And as rude as it is, he still can't keep from concentrating on Chloe.

He has to put a finger over lips again, shushing her.

He's really screwed.

He _has _to touch Chloe. It keeps her mouth off of him, and that keeps him from setting people and stuff on fire; yet touching her makes these quiet little whimpers and gasps come out of her mouth, and every time she does _that_, he feels like he's going to light something up.

It's a win-win. No, it's a lose-lose. A very bad catch-22; so he can't figure for the life of him why his hand has moved down her body again; or why it hasn't stop at her stomach this time, or why it's dipped even lower, slowly coming into contact with the top of her panties.

It's all her fault really.

Her thighs are parted, granting him easy access. Or he would've stopped before. He's sure of it.

Then why is he still going? Why has he lifted the top of her panties with the tip of his index finger, and why have his other fingers-

He freezes.

It didn't help.

Chloe's mouth, it's on him again.

His plan to keep Chloe from making him set the-

He needs to stop lying to himself.

He needs to just admit to himself that he wants this.

He wants Chloe.

Now.

Suddenly he jumps up off of the couch, bringing Chloe with him.

Lana jumps too; but as a response to his sudden movement; and he's sorry he startled her so bad.

He positions Chloe quickly, strategically holding her so that she's hiding his exposed and very wet boxers.

To his relief, Chloe doesn't miss a beat. She continues to feign sleep while whimpering sleepily, wrapping her arms around his neck, letting her legs dangle like dead weight, and resting her head on his shoulder.

She's good. He'll give her that; and in a few more seconds he's going to see just how "good" she is. But first, he's got to break up with Lana. She has to go; and he's sorry about that. Really he is. He's a nice guy. He would never do anything to hurt her. If only he'd realized that he wanted Chloe before he asked Lana out, well, he wouldn't have asked her out. He would've been able to save her from this heartache that she's about to endure in a few minutes.

She's a nice girl. She doesn't deserve this.

"Lana, I'm going to put her to bed; it's not working," he says through clenched teeth. Yes he wants to be nice; but he _is_ pressed against Chloe, and he wants more; but he can't get it until Lana leaves.

"Okay," Lana smiles back sweetly; but inside, she's jumping for joy. Clark's finally giving in! He's going to put Chloe upstairs where she belongs. Then he's going to come back down stairs to her.

Clark nods at her. She really is the nicest girl on the planet; but he doesn't want nice. He wants naughty.

Now.

He hurries upstairs, going as fast as he can without actually going as fast as he can.

Once inside his bedroom, he dumps Chloe onto his bed a little unceremoniously before stretching over her and kissing her lips.

"Stay right here," he growls.

Then he speeds into another pair of jeans before giving Chloe another abrupt kiss and leaving the room.

He slams the door shut behind himself; but not because he's mad.

He's in a hurry.

Chloe sits up and touches a finger to her lips as soon as Clark leaves.

He kissed her.

He ran her upstairs, dumped her on the bed, kissed her, told her to stay put, and then he kissed her again before leaving.

She scrambles out of the bed quickly.

She can't stay here! She has to get ready; and fast. Who knows when he'll come zipping back up here!

When Clark gets back downstairs, he frowns. Lana's still sitting down on the couch, and her shoes are still off. She looks comfortable. He doesn't want her to be comfortable. He wants her to go home. It's Christmas Eve. Shouldn't she be with family?

He feels guilty for the abrupt thoughts. That was mean. He's just not thinking straight because he's in a hurry to get back upstairs.

He has to be nicer; let her down gently.

He approaches her, then bends down before her and puts her shoes on her feet.

"Trying to get rid of me?" Lana asks with a smile.

The answer is yes; but he needs to find a way to say it nicely.

"Lana. I um, I can't"-

"Don't worry," Lana cuts him off. "I understand."

He's glad she's being so nice about this.

Lana's smile never wavers. She likes this. Sure, she doesn't _want_ to leave; but her boyfriend is such a gentleman. He'd rather her leave to protect her virtue; and the fact that he's putting on her shoes for her; it makes her feel like she's Cinderella.

"And it fits," she says out loud when her shoes are on.

Clark frowns at her; and she's smiles in return.

"You really are prince charming, aren't you?" she says.

He has no idea of what she's talking about, but she doesn't seem very inclined to explain further.

He thinks a little.

Prince Charming.

Then he offers her his arm as well as a smile; hoping it's what she wants.

She takes it and smiles back. His smile widens. Soon she'll be gone. Soon he'll be able to go upstairs and-

"Clark?"

"What?" he blinks.

Lana giggles. He was just staring at her with the goofiest smile on his face; so she can't help but to _not_ be mad at him. It's not like he was ignoring her because his mind was on a football game the way Whitney used to. He was just so mesmerized by her that he was, well, _mesmerized_.

"I said, you're sleeping here on the couch while Chloe's upstairs right? You have to be careful; she has a crush on you."

"That's ridiculous," Clark practically scoffs.

"I know right? You two are practically brother and sister. But it's true; _everybody's_ known it for _years_," she smirks.

Clark blinks. They're not on the same page. He was saying that the idea of him sleeping on the couch is ridiculous. He and Chloe always sleep together.

Always.

They aren't supposed to, but it's habit now.

The first night Chloe stayed over, Clark was supposed to sleep in the living room and Chloe was supposed to sleep in his bed; but sometime during the middle of the night she woke up because of a bad nightmare. He crept upstairs and crawled into bed with her. He had every intention of sneaking back downstairs as soon as she fell asleep; but he got caught.

His parents came in a little while later to check on her; and they found the two of them instead. Then his parents talked to them about it; and they made it very clear that it was inappropriate. Clark went back downstairs with his head hanging down; but only because he was a little confused. He was only trying to help his friend. He didn't know that was wrong.

But then as soon as his parents were in bed again, Chloe got out of bed, went downstairs, and laid down on the couch with him.

He told her to go back upstairs.

She told him no.

He told her that they would get into trouble.

She told him that she was scared.

He told her that he would go upstairs with her; and watch her for a little while; but that was it.

She agreed; albeit reluctantly. But she didn't seem very inclined to move, so he picked her up and carried her back upstairs.

"You're strong," she told him when he put her in bed. He shrugged at her, and told her that when a person works on a farm they get strong, even kids.

"Oh," was her answer.

Then he started looking under the bed and checking the closet for her; but she didn't appreciate it. She asked him what he was doing, and when he told her that he was checking for monsters she rolled her eyes at him and told him that she's not afraid of the boogey man.

"Then what are you scared of?" he asked with a huge frown on his face. What else is there to be afraid of besides the boogey man?

"I don't know, I just don't like to be alone at night," was her answer.

He felt bad for her; but he couldn't stay, and he told her that. He turned to leave; and he was outside of the door when he first knew that he was going to get into a mountain of trouble in the morning.

He couldn't do it.

He couldn't leave her.

She was crying.

He couldn't just let her cry.

He went back into the room and got into bed with her. She smiled at him, said thank you, and turned over to face the wall. He smiled back at her back, deciding that mucking out the stalls at regular speed for a _very_ long time wouldn't be too bad. Not after she gave him the semi-icky smile.

He was about to turn over and go to sleep as well, but a sudden movement caught his eye. When he saw that it was just Chloe doing something to her ear, he nearly turned over. She was just scratching; but then, she didn't stop.

Nobody's ear ever itches _that_ bad.

Then she stopped.

He watched her for a few moments; just to make sure was okay, but that was it.

Just as he was about to close his eyes, she started doing it again; whatever it was that she was doing to her ear.

Then she stopped.

She kept doing that.

She'd start.

Then she'd stop.

Then she'd start again.

"What are you doing?" he whispered after a while.

"Going to sleep," she whispered back.

"No, with your ear."

"Sleep," she repeated.

It took him a minute; but he realized that she was putting herself to sleep. He thought it was weird. Normal kids sucked their thumbs, or their parents rubbed their backs right? That's what his mom used to do to him.

Then he remembered that her dad was always away, and from her description of The General, he couldn't imagine the man rubbing the girl's back until she fell asleep.

He felt sorry for her; and just watched her for a little while before asking her why she kept stopping and going; and telling her that if she just kept going without stopping she's fall asleep faster.

"My arm keeps getting tired," she answered while laying her arm down against her side to let it rest.

The answer was simple; obvious even, but he didn't think of it because his arm never got tired.

He leaned up on his elbow, hovering over a little; then he reached and tugged her ear gently.

"You're not doing it right," she sighed.

"Then show me how to do it right," he whispered back, not wanting to wake his parents.

She opened one eye and peeked up at him. Then she shrugged, turned over on her side to face him, reached her hand up to his ear, and showed him how to do it right.

He understood then why she needed it to go to sleep. It was heaven. It was better than heaven. And he closed his eyes, let his forehead drop onto hers, almost falling asleep until she kicked him and told him that he had to do her too.

So he did.

It took him a few tries; but he eventually got it right.

Then her eyes closed, and her arm dropped; soon afterward she was asleep, but he kept going until he fell asleep with his hand on her ear.

That's how Martha and Jonathan found them in the morning; and they weren't pleased.

Chloe and Clark got into trouble.

And they didn't just get into trouble that morning either. They got into trouble _every_ morning she stayed over after that; because Clark couldn't say no to Chloe.

Eventually they stopped getting into trouble for it. Eventually, the parents just stopped coming to check on them.

It was a lost cause.

They just kinda hoped the children would grow out of it; but they never did. And now, Clark can't wait to get to the bed part and the touching part. He's going to touch way more than her ear tonight; and he can't wait; but he has to wait, because Lana's still standing in his doorway.

He shifts a little from side to side. His jeans are still incredibly tight. He needs to go upstairs. He needs Lana to get the hell out of his house and go home. But he has to be nice.

"Goodnight Lana," he interrupts her with a smile. "I'll make sure I talk to Chloe about that in the morning; but right now, I have to fix the couch up for myself," he says with absolutely no intention on sleeping on the couch; but hoping he's said the right thing to get her out the fastest.

Apparently he did because she's smiling again. That's good. She just needs to take that smile, put it in her car and drive it to her house.

"Goodnight Clark," she grins back before leaning in.

He realizes she wants a kiss, but he can't do that.

"Lana if I kiss you"-

"Oh, right."

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay."

"I didn't mean to"-

"No, I get it."

"Okay."

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Really?"

"I hope you got me something special for Christmas," she says before practically skipping to her car.

Clark shakes his head in confusion. He thought they just broke up. Why does she want a Christmas present from him tomorrow?

"Clark, I'm ready."

It was a low whisper; but he heard it; and the fact that Chloe knew he would hear it just reminds him of all the teasing she _purposely_ made him endure.

He rushes upstairs, bursting into his room.

"You _better_ be ready because…"

He was going to tell her about how he's about to burst and can't wait; but the words die on his lips.

She's not where he left her. She's standing up, and she's smiling at him, and she's wearing what he thinks is an elf outfit. He's not too sure because he's never seen an elf wear a costume that revealing; yet the green and red colors just scream Christmas; and then there's the hat, and the pointed shoes…he thinks she's an elf.

Either way, she wasted a lot time putting it on. He's going to tear it off of her.

Now.

He rushes at her, and as if she can read his mind she braces her palms against his chest. It's meant to make him pause, but he doesn't have the time to. He has to…they have to…now; because he can't think straight.

He dips his head, quickly swooping in for a kiss; but she ducks out of the way.

"Not yet."

He wants to ask her why not; but he doesn't get the chance to.

She pushes him back. She not strong enough to do so unless he lets her; but if all the naughty things she kept doing before are indicators to what she wants to do with him now, he'll gladly let her have her every way with him… just as long as they get to the naughty parts soon. He's positively about to burst.

She sits him down in a chair. A chair. Where did the chair come from?

But he stops caring about where the chair came from and just becomes grateful for its existence when Chloe straddles his lap.

His hands drop down to her waist. You know, so she doesn't fall or anything.

Her hands drop to his, and she pushes them away from her.

Immediately, he places his palms on either side of her face and pulls until her lips meet his. He does it so quickly and smoothly that it seems as if it was _his_ idea to move his hands from her waist.

"Wait," Chloe pulls back before Clark can deepen the kiss.

"For?"

"Not until I give Santa his Christmas present."

"But I am Santa," he breathes against her lips. If it's a verbal confession she wants…

Chloe smiles against Clark's lips; but as much as she wants to, she can't give in.

Not yet.

"Not until I give Santa his present," she repeats as she presses a finger to his lips.

"But"-

"You remember the present I had for Santa right?" she asks, and her seductive tone almost makes it hard for him to remember his own name, let alone a present.

Then he remembers it. The present she had sitting on the nightstand. She said it was for Santa; and he'd peeked, and he saw…he saw…

"Are you…_peeking_?"

He is. She's wearing it. The gift that was wrapped up in a box for Santa. She's wearing it now. There's only one way for her to give Santa his gift.

She has to take her clothes off. Or he has to. Whichever.

They should start working on that.

He wants his present now.

He reaches his hand under her skirt, attempting to get rid of the stockings. Technically, he doesn't need to get rid of all of her clothes. Just the underthings.

She jumps out of his lap gracefully. He has no idea how she achieved a _graceful _scramble out of his lap; but he could care less. He needs to concentrate on getting her back _in_ his lap. He needs to concentrate on getting his present.

He stands up.

She pushes him back down. Again, he lets her; and while her hands are on his chest, his hands go to the backs of her thighs, lifting her up and sitting her down on his massive…aching part.

"No. No touching. Not until I give Santa his gift. That's the rule," she says while shaking her finger in front of his face as if he's a puppy.

He blinks at her. What kind of a rule is that? How is he supposed to get to his present if he can't touch?

"Do you understand?" she asks authoritatively.

He shakes his head. The answer is no. No with a capital N. He doesn't understand.

She raises her eyebrows at him and her mouth draws into a thin line.

She looks mad.

She looks sexy as hell; and he wants to fix her lips. They shouldn't be in that thin line. They should be relaxed and-

"Either follow my rules and get your present five minutes from now, or keep touching and then you won't get your present until Christmas. Do you understand now?"

He grimaces and nods his head. He understands _that _perfectly. Christmas is two hours away. He probably won't be able to wait a whole five minutes; but he's _absolutely_ sure he'll die if he has to wait two hours.

"Good. Just stay here."

He frowns.

She's getting off of his lap.

She's walking away.

That's not fair.

"And no peeking," she calls over her shoulder.

Fine. He watches her tinker with his radio; but he's not really watching her tinker with his radio. He's watching _her_; and he's being naughty. She said no peeking. She didn't say he couldn't look. So he's looking. Staring really; and realizing just how big of an idiot he is. Chloe was ten when he met her. Just a kid. She was fun. She liked the same things he did. She climbed trees, and swam in the lake, and she ran around terrorizing the parents with him; or rather, he ran around terrorizing the parents with her. She was his best friend; practically a boy. Only, Chloe Sullivan is _not_ a boy. She's got curves…everywhere.

When did she get those?

Music.

There's music playing now. He doesn't really want to listen to music. He wants to-

"Santa baby …"

Chloe's singing. She has a nice voice; but he has a little problem in his jeans that won't let him appreciate said voice. It just heard Chloe say something about him slipping his sable into her tree; and he would, he honestly would if she'd get rid of the stupid no touching rule.

Then she takes off her top, corset, vest, thing. Slowly.

He should have been allowed to do that.

He'd have done it much faster.

"And hurry down the chimney tonight," she sings while tossing the shirt away.

She's shirtless; but his gaze is fixed on her hips, Not only did she tell him to hurry down her chimney tonight; which he would really like to do but can't because he can't touch until she gives him the present; but they're moving. Her hips are moving. She's taking off her clothes, and dancing.

He looks down at his lap. If he's going to set something on fire, it might as well be himself. One; it wouldn't hurt him because he's well, an alien. And two, if he wasn't an alien, it still wouldn't hurt him because he's already on fire.

And it feels good.

But it would be so much better if she would just-

She plops down into his lap.

Oh God, he's got a lap full of Chloe.

And she doesn't have a shirt on.

And he's not allowed to touch.

Why isn't he allowed to touch?

"I'll wait up for you dear," she sings. And he wishes she'd stop. Why do they have to wait? He's already "up." He's been up for a while. He needs to hurry up and get down.

"And hurry down the chimney tonight."

"Exactly," he says. He so glad she understands.

She stands up.

He stands up.

She pushes him back down.

"Think of all the fun I've missed," she continues.

Okay, he's sorry about that. Really he is. He knows he should've noticed that they could've been doing things for a while now. He knows that he should've realized he wanted her way before tonight.

"Santa honey…"

Oh, and he's sorry he didn't tell her that's he's Santa until tonight. He should've told her years ago.

"I've been an angel all year…"

Clark can't help but to wonder if angels take off their skirts the way Chloe's doing right now. If so, God's a lucky man. If not, Clark Kent doesn't care because right now, he's the lucky man.

He can see his present now. It's almost time.

"Santa baby, I'm filling my stockings with…"

He can see stockings. He'd very much like to rip them off of her so that he can get to his present; but he can't. He can't touch or she'll make him wait even longer. He hasn't made it this far only to screw up near the end. He shifts a little when she begins to approach him again; lifting each thigh just a little so that he can put his hands underneath. If she sits in his lap again, he doesn't know if he'll be able to keep from touching. It's better to take preventative action.

She smiles at him knowingly before doing it; before sitting in his lap…again.

He keeps his eyes on her face; more preventative action. If he looks down a t her shirtless chest, he'll want to touch. If he looks down at her skirt less thighs, he'll want to rip those stockings. His best bet is to keep his eyes on her face; on those lips, that keep moving because she's singing; but he can't help but to remember what they're capable of; what he's seen them do, what he's _felt_ them do.

He leans in closer. He just wants a little taste. He remembers how they taste. Although it was a very short and abrupt kiss he'd given her before when he dumped her on his bed and ran downstairs to get Lana to go home; it was still a very-

She stands up.

He stands up.

She's not wearing a bra anymore.

When'd she take off her bra?

She smirks at him and makes motion with her hand.

He sits down immediately.

She turns away from him, showing her back.

It's not fair.

Her bra's off. He should be allowed to see.

He should be allowed to touch…again.

He nearly scowls at her as she asks him to trim her Christmas tree.

He would do that; but he can't from all the way over here; and to top it all off, she's being a huge tease. She's undoing her shoes, but the way she's bent over…she's being a tease, and she's doing it on purpose. He should just look away; but really he can't. She really does have mesmerizing curves.

Finally, she turns back around; and she tells him that she really believes in him.

"Let's see if you believe in me."

He gets it. It's not really fair for him to be hissy fitting about having to wait for five minutes. She's waited way longer for him. Lana said so. She told him that Chloe's had a crush on him for years; and that everybody knows about it; everybody except him of course. He can only imagine how annoyed she got about his constant pining after Lana; but she never complained. She was always his friend. And she always-

They're off!

The stockings are off!

Now she's wearing nothing but his Christmas present. Figures she's save the best for last. She always does. And now, he can have them!

He gets up.

She pushes him back down.

"What?" He nearly whines.

"Not until _I_ give them to you," she answers firmly with an arched eyebrow.

He watches her shimmy out of them as slow as she possibly can. She can't be serious.

But she is serious. She's stopped singing. She's just dancing; and she's holding his present in her hand.

She's totally naked. She's not even wearing the hat anymore; but he doesn't look at her, His eyes stay trained on her hand, the hand with his present in it. He can't have the naked Chloe until she gives him the present.

Then she approaches him; slowly of course. He doesn't blink, not even once, as she holds the present in front of his face. It's panties. No, it's a thong. No, it's two strings tied together, and she wore it as panties.

"And hurry down my chimney…"

She drops the present into his lap, and before she can say "tonight," she's in bed, sprawled on her back; and he's on top of her, getting rid of his boxers.

"Whoa! Slow down!" She yells.

He does.

Immediately.

He was a millisecond away from just…

But if he would've done that, he would've hurt her. He wasn't thinking; and he knows better than this. He may not have sex before, but he's met Chloe's cousin a few times and she seems to know a lot about it. Despite the fact that he didn't want to hear it, she told him a thing or two about girls; and how he has to be careful because he could really hurt them if they weren't ready.

Now he realizes she was talking about Chloe. Lois Lane doesn't really care for Clark too much, or random girls, but she _is_ very protective of her cousin, and she wanted to make sure he did her right the first time.

Looks like Lana wasn't exaggerating when she said that _everybody _knows about Chloe's crush on him.

"Sorry," he apologizes; both for nearly rushing her, and for being an idiot.

"It's okay, you just startled me. I'm not really used to the fast moving thing yet," Chloe smiles back.

He likes the way she said yet; like they'll keep doing this until she gets used to it.

He finishes taking off his boxers; but slowly. He has to do everything slowly, and gently, so that he doesn't hurt her.

"Clark, I didn't mean for you to go that slow," Chloe says with a roll of her eyes.

"Lois said I have to be gentle with a girl if it's her first time," Clark explains with a frown.

Chloe should know that. She was there when Lois was telling them about that stuff.

Chloe rolls her eyes again.

"Well this will be my second time, so can you be a little less gentle."

"Okaaaaa-wait a minute. What do you mean by second time?"

Chloe closes her mouth and frowns. She thought he knew. Everybody knows. That's why Lana called her easy; because afterward, the guy told a few people, and those few people told a few people; and then they told, and so on and so forth.

She doesn't really understand why it was a big deal; There are a lot of people who've done it way more times than she has. She guesses that the main problem is not that she did it; it's the fact that they didn't understand _why_ she did it. If she was in love with Clark, why have a one night stand with another guy?

But then again, she should've really figured that no one would tell Clark. Sure, he's a mild mannered farm boy; but he's also very big; and a bit, well, _very_ overprotective when it comes to her. There isn't a student or teacher at Smallville High who doesn't know that hurting Chloe Sullivan will result in some major repercussions.

"Chloe?"

"Okay, I might've"-

"With who?"

"A guy that"-

"Name."

"Clark"-

"Name!"

"Eric."

"Summers?"

"Yeah."

"The senior with the car?"

"Yeah."

"The one Dad told you not to date?"

"Well, we didn't technically"-

"When?"

"About eight months ago."

"Where?"

"Details?"

"No," Clark sighs almost angrily. He doesn't want to know the details. He doesn't even want to know why she kept this from him. He kept something from her too.

What he wants to know is why she didn't wait for him. They could've done this for the first time together. A lot of their first time experiences had been together. This one is a _major_ first. She should've waited for him.

But then, how long does he expect her to have waited for him? He made it perfectly clear to her that he wanted Lana. That's all he ever talked about. She probably figured he wanted to have his first time with Lana; and he did.

This is his fault.

"Are you going to tell Pop," Chloe asks.

He looks down at her. She's smiling; and he knows why. He's lying on top of her; they're both completely naked; and they're most definitely still going to have sex.

She's being sarcastic.

He can be Sarcastic too.

"Dad left me in charge. I'll handle it."

She nearly laughs; but then he starts to, well, handle it; and the laughter dies away.

It's not funny.

It's…bigger than Eric's.

Better.

"Clark," she moans

He moans her name as well before squeezing his eyes shut. He's about to explode; and he just started! That's not a very good way to handle anything.

He glances up at the clock.

Twenty eight seconds.

That's how long he's been handling it.

Just twenty eight seconds.

He needs to go for at least ten minutes.

He's _going_ to go for at least ten minutes. Not a second under. Not even if it kills him.

"Clark!"

She's really loud. No one's around to hear her; but it's distracting. It's making it harder for him to handle it for the full ten minutes.

"Cla-ark!"

His hands are full. They're clenched on either side of Chloe's head, full of his bed sheet. So he can't cover her mouth with one of those. He needs to keep them there…on the bed. Otherwise he'll hurt her.

That's not an option.

"Clar-mmph,"

He fixed that.

All he needed to do was cover her mouth with his and-

Oh no. He's about Chloe on fire.

Her hand is on his ear.

Why is she doing that?

He opens his mouth; about to tell her to stop; but she speaks first.

"Do me."

He opens his eyes. No longer afraid of setting her on fire.

He would never do that.

Not her…

But is she _crazy_? He can't _do_ her! He needs his hand to stay right where it is so that he doesn't break any of her bones when he gets the urge to clench his fist; which is an ongoing urge right now.

"Please," she whimpers; and he immediately regrets opening his eyes. How is he supposed to say no when she's looking up him like that?

The answer is he can't.

Not verbally at least.

So he closes his eyes and lowers his face down to kiss her again; but he gets her cheek.

She's turned her head.

"Please," she begs once he opens his eyes; and this time he can't say no.

He slows down a little, needing to concentrate on his hand.

He unclenches it, and lays it flat against the bed.

So far so good.

"My arm's get-getting tired," she hiccups.

Immediately he reaches for his ear, removing her hand, and laying her arm down to let it rest.

He did it.

He touched her without breaking anything. Usually, it's no big feat; but right now, while he's handling it and trying to keep from exploding at the same time. It's like he…like he did something that's nearly impossible to do.

It's kinda hard to think straight when he's handling it.

He touches her more; running his fingers down her arm, interlacing his fingers with hers, tracing her palm-"

"Please," she whispers before digging her heel into the back of his thighs.

He gives in immediately; reaching his hand to her ear and tugging gently.

Literally thirteen seconds later, something starts to happen inside of her. It's like she's squeezing him or something…from the inside. He doesn't know if she's doing it on purpose or not; he just knows that he's not going to last ten full minutes.

His hand, the one that was still clenching bed sheets, moves over to her body and grabs her hip. He didn't tell it to; it just happened; and he's glad. It makes handling it easier; being able to keep her where he needs for her to be instead of letting her slide all over the place.

Then her eyes close, and she wraps her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

It's too much.

He looks up at the clock.

Four minutes and forty six seconds.

Five minutes.

That's his new goal.

He just needs to make it to five minutes.

That's fourteen seconds from now.

He can do it.

And he does. But not without a fight. Not without some yelling, and sweating, and teeth clenching, and maybe just a little bit of cursing.

And now, he needs to get off of her. He's heavy.

But he can't move.

"Chloe?"

"Hmm?" she responds. He can tell she's nearly asleep.

"Okay?" He asks.

"mm-hmm"

"Chloe?"

"hmm?"

"Lying?"

She shakes her head; She's not lying. She really is okay. Better than Okay.

"Chloe?"

But Santa really needs to stop talking. She's sleepy. He did a real good job of putting her to bed this time.

"Chloe?" he repeats.

"Hmm?"

"Open your eyes."

She doesn't want to; but she does.

He's propped on an elbow, smiling at her.

She smiles back. And she can't help it. She has to do it.

"Pop is going to kill you," She tells him.

"Telling?"

"Mm-hmm."

"You'll get in trouble too."

"Nuh-uh."

"Why not?"

"You're in charge. You're responsible for me," she smiles.

But Clark frowns. She's right. He'd get into more trouble than she would if the parents ever found out about this.

"What do you want," Clark sighs.

"Cookies."

"Those are Santa's cookies."

"There's no such thing as Santa,"

"Chloe!"

"What?"

"Santa's real!"

"Prove it."

"How?"

"Guess."

Clark grins at her. He has a pretty good idea of what it will take to prove Santa's existence. He also just figured out what she wants for Christmas. He just doesn't know if he can wait until 12am to give it to her.

Chloe frowns. Clark is frowning; and she knows that look. It's the "I'm thinking about Lana" look.

"Is Lana okay?" Chloe asks, though she could really care less.

"I was just thinking about her Christmas present," Clark answers; amazed but not very surprised that she can pretty much read his mind.

"What about it?"

"I don't think she's going to like it very much. Maybe you should give it to her."

Chloe frowns. What's that supposed to mean?

"What is it?" she asks, her curiosity getting the best of her.

"Guess," he whispers before leaning in and kissing her.

"A black eye," Chloe supplies. It's what she'd like to give her.

"Nope," he smiles.

She can't believe he's smiling. She expected him to reprimand her for threatening the girl.

"Guess again," he says simply.

Chloe frowns up at him.

The look he's giving her right now. She knows it; but can't believe he's aiming it her way.

She knows what Lana's getting for Christmas.

A broken heart.

"Maybe you should give it to her," Chloe tells Clark.

It's not her place to tell Lana that she and Clark no longer are. Even though it would please her to do it; Clark needs to.

"I'll give you something," Clark coaxes with a huge grin.

He's just playing with her. He likes to handle his own responsibilities. He'll break up with Lana as soon as Christmas morning comes.

"Like what?"

"Whatever you want."

"Cookies."

"Seriously?"

"Yes."

"No."

"Why?"

"They're for Santa."

"There's no such"-

"Don't you dare say it!"

"Thing as Santa," she finishes with a wicked grin. She knows what's coming next.

"Fine. I'll just have to prove it to you," he grins back. He knows what's coming next.

He's going to prove to her over and over and over again that he's real.

~The End~

**A/N: **So, there it is. Do you guys see how long this sucker is! I nearly died trying to get it all finished before bedtime. Anyway, we all know that I hate to write love scenes; but the strip tease dance thing. That was not my fault. For those of you who've read Boundaries, you know what a command card is. Well I gave some to **The Fallen Sky** and one of his commands was to have Chloe dress up as an elf, strip for Clark, and not allow him to touch her. I know, I know, why would a girl who claims to hate writing intimate situations give command cards to a self-proclaimed pervert. The answer is because I'm dumb. Very, very dumb; but I really hope you guys enjoyed it anyway; and that I didn't mess it up. I think I'm going to add stripteases to the list of things that I don't like to write. Any way **The Fallen Sky**; this makes 4 and 2/3 out of 8. Yay! Only 3 and1/3 more to go!


End file.
